Cooperation: Vongola X Gotei 13
by SeraphX3
Summary: With Aizen gaining control over the Tri-ni-sette, will the Vongola and Gotei 13 set aside their grudges with each other and work together? OC included. Disclaimer: We do not own KHR! or bleach.
1. Prologue

**Sorry if the prologue is a little too harsh and serious even though this fanfiction is under the 'comedy' section. The funnier parts are in the later chapters :)**

* * *

Prologue

As the defenceless Byakuran braced himself up for the X-burner Tsuna fired at him, he could not help but reminisce, about the time where the Cervello looked for him to be the bearer of the sky Mare ring, about the time he was told about his fate as a "player" and the time he was warned of the other two sky ring wielders as the other two "players".

He closed his eyes, as if expecting the X-burner to engulf him totally, charring his body till there is nothing left of him. Just as he was positive the sky flames actually touched his skin, a sudden gush of wind tore by, blasted him out of his position and seemingly uprooted him. [Refer to chapter 280]

"Strange… isn't the X-burner supposed to hit me yet?" He opened his eyes slowly as a foreign backdrop formed just in front of his eyes. A giant crescent moon hung onto the deep black sky which appears to be capable of swallowing one into the empty space if he were to stare at it. Getting up from the sandy ground he landed on, he spotted a man gazing at him with amusement.

"My, my, you don't seem to be in the best of shape, aren't you?"

"Who… are you?"

"Pardon me for my rudeness. I am Aizen Sōsuke, the true wielder of the Tri-ni-sette and I feel the need to thank you for delivering two of its missing main component…"

Byakuran's eyes widened in shock. "What are you trying to say…"

Chuckling, Aizen walked over to Byakuran and drew his sword. "Do you want to know why you have been unsuccessful in activating the Tri-ni-sette in your parallel worlds? Other than the Mare rings, the Vongola rings and the Arcobaleno pacifier, there are three other components which are needed to fully awaken the Tri-ni-sette and one such component is..."

Aizen inched closer towards the unarmed Byakuran. "You… though I have to thank you once again for not only offering yourself to help me awaken the Tri-ni-sette, but also allowing the sky Arcobaleno's soul to return to the Tri-ni-sette where it should be… Now, with the completed Tri-ni-sette obtained from another parallel world, I am only missing one last component."

With that, Byakuran could only look helplessly as Aizen closed up towards him. "Farewell…" Aizen mouthed as he brought his sword down…

_It can't be... after all my efforts... the object I'm trying to attain actually needs my soul for it to be fully awakened?_

* * *

**Finally created my very first fanfiction ;P please help review my fanfics though! I really need advise since I'm new here **

**So... basically some infomation about the Tri-ni-sette:**

In this world, there exist a large number of Rings with hidden powers. The most powerful of these are the Mare Rings, the Vongola Rings, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, which are the Rings that make up the **Tri-ni-set **or 7³. Each set contains 7 Rings, so there are 21 Rings in total. 7³ is the foundation of this world, and the Arcobaleno sacrifice themselves in order to protect it. Byakuran wants the 7³ to create a new world.  
**[Extracted from Reborn! wikia]**

**For this fanfiction, Aizen managed to obtain the fully assembled Tri-ni-sette from another parallel world and came to this specific world to "collect" the remaining three components since it will be much easier to [Uni sacrificed herself in this world to allow Tsuna and gang to return to the past; Byakuran got defeated by Tsuna]. Through the use of the remaining powers of the Hōgyoku, Aizen enabled himself the ability to jump through time as well since the Hōgyoku materializes a person's inner desire.**


	2. Chapter 1: Negotiation

Chapter 1: Negotiation

Nine captains neatly aligned themselves into two rows facing each other. The air seemed to be frozen as the silence lingered in the atmosphere. "Too quiet…" Tenth Squad Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō thought to himself as they prepared themselves for the meeting.

The Captain Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto slammed down his cane," Since all the captains have arrived, we shall commence with the meeting." Gazing around the meeting room, the captains seemed to be as attentive as possible. Of course, who would want to mess around with the most powerful captain in the whole history of Soul Society?

"Every squad should have received the message regarding about Aizen Sosuke's disappearance during the winter war…" The Captain Commander paused as he felt an intruder lurking in the shadows. "You don't have to mask up your presence. Come out now, Vongola!"

"Ahh… spotted again huh. You're a sharp one, stubborn old man." A blonde teen muttered as he stepped out of the shadows. Bemused, he asked," How did you know I was there?"

"You're several hundred years too young to fool me, you impudent little brat! Besides, what are you here for?"

"Sharp as usual." Giotto sighed. "Well, I'm here to find out more about Aizen Sosuke…"

The captains back stiffened considerably. "That information is classified only to the Gotei Thirteen! How…" the Second Squad captain Soifon burst out shouting as Genryūsai Yamamoto slammed his cane down once again to maintain order.

"Silence! Why do you need that information anyway?"

"Our enemy has mysteriously disappeared halfway through the final battle. Same goes to your enemy as well…" Giotto eyed the Captain Commander thoughtfully before continuing "And, it would be safe to assume that the both of them might be working with each other…"

Upon hearing this bad news, everyone in the room seemed to be murmuring amongst each other. "So, I have a proposal. Why not work with each other to wipe out our enemies? Don't forget the coup d'état we staged back then~" Giotto ended off by stating so. It is a well known fact that the Vongola, having several different sub-divisions including Varia and CEDEF, have fire arsenal that can be evenly matched against the Gotei Thirteen. Also, in order to establish the Vongola in Soul Society, Giotto staged a coup d'état to force the Gotei Thirteen to give in to his demands as soon as he gathered his guardians.

The Captain Commander stayed silent for a moment, before reaching his decision.

"The shinigami will work with the mafia for the time being. When the enemies are eliminated, we shall have nothing to do with each other ever again."

"Good! I shall send my strongest out of all my CEDEF cadets here tomorrow then."

As both bosses continued staring at each other, the captains in the room couldn't help but wonder if the Vongola Boss had never ventured into hell before…

* * *

**Finally finished the official first chapter of the fanfiction :) The reason why I used "teen" to describe Giotto is because I decided to shrink his age to a fifteen year old teenager since I though it would be fun to do so. Thus, all the guardians would be around 15, 16 years old while Lampo would be eight and they will be acting as teenagers even though their real age (assuming they are from the Heian period) is around 825 minimum (A BIG NUMBER O,O!) **

**Please do review, I will appreciate it :)**

**-OMAKE SECTION- *drumrolls* Haru's Haru Haru Interview, Dangerous!**

_The usual Omake stage comes in view, Haru steps out onto the stage with Reborn sitting on his usual couch._

**"It's what you have all been waiting for. Haru's Haru Haru Interview, Dangerous!" Haru began whilst holding a microphone to her mouth,"The special guest for today will be..." **

**"Aren't you getting tired of this after you failed for forty interviews? Just end it already..." Reborn interrupted Haru's sentence while drinking his espessso.**

**"Hahi! I can't let my career end like this! OK, the special guest for today will be..."**

**"Vongola Primo."**

**"Reborn-chan! It's rude to cut in like that! The special guest for today is Giotto-san, aka Tsuna's great-great-great-great-great..."**

"**I'm not that old! There is only three "great" and one "grandfather"! Besides, what am I called here for? (O.O)" Giotto said as he enters the stage through the elevator.**

**Reborn finished up his espresso. "This crazy woman wants to interview you..."**

**Giotto glances at Haru briefly before continuing," Oh! So what to you want to ask?"**

**"May I ask, why does Tsuna-san look so much like you?" Haru blushes as she said so, causing Giotto to stare at her momentarily before he answered. "Well, most likely because of the genes carried down? After all I'm his great-great-great grandfather. I do have a feeling that the both of us have almost the same character as well..." Giotto regretted saying so as Haru's eyes sparkled.**

**"Really! So what type of girls do you like?"**

**"Hmm, I like girls who are sweet, gentle and most importantly, can cook well"**

**Haru seeming floated onto cloud nine, stammering as she blushes," I... will... try... my... best...". Dancing, she twirled around singing and dancing to herself. "I will definitely win Tsuna-san's heart!"**

**Confused, Giotto turned to Reborn. "What's going on with her? (O.O)"**

**"Don't mind her, she's crazy as always."**

**"I see..."**

**Reborn then turned towards the screen. "Since the host seems to be drifting off, we shall end the interview for today. This is Haru's Haru Haru Interview, Dangerous! See you again! Ciao Ciao!~"**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Sorry for taking so long to complete this chapter " have been busy as I'm preparing myself for my national exams in October so basically I'll be on MIA mode soon. Good news is that my sister will be taking over the series and though her language isn't exactly the best, at least she can help continue on the fanfiction so please do help guide her thanks! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting

"Ahh… that old geezer… can he be any scarier than he already is?" Giotto groaned as he closed his crystalline blue eyes whist he walked out of the squad barracks. No shinigami is allowed to mix around with the mafia – a rule set ever since the coup d'état was staged.

"Seems to me you managed to convince that stubborn old man after all. Not bad, Giotto," A redheaded delinquent placed his hand on Giotto's shoulder as a sign of friendship. He is Giotto's childhood friend, G. He grinned at him," As expected from the creator of the vigilante group Vongola!"

Giotto stared at him with slight disbelief. "How did you know…"

"As usual, I'm your right-hand man after all! I can't let you out of my sight, right?"

"Tell me about it, how did you mask up your presence? Even that old geezer can't sense you out."

"I have my own ways. Besides, wait till the shinigamis look at the faces of their Captains." G. grinned wider, whipping out a camera from his pocket.

"G, the camera," Giotto said calmly as G. handed him the camera. "I'll be confiscating this!" he added with a mischievous smile.

"NO! I spent a whole load of money on this!"

" Blame yourself, if the shinigami find out about on this, I'll be in deep trouble and you know what will happen…"

"My money…"

* * *

As the Vongola Mansion, also known as the Headquarters, came into view, Giotto could not help but admire how majestic it looked. The pristine neatly mowed lawn accompanied the magnificent picturesque mansion as though it literally came out of a designer magazine. Flowers seemed to be dancing as willow trees swayed with their long droopy branches flowing along with the wind. "Its home, our home!" Giotto could not help but reminisce at the time the shinigami gave in to them after the coup d'état.

"G, I'll be calling a meeting about the cooperation with the Shinigami." Giotto said, as they reached the door of the mansion. Apparently all the cadets are out on their missions and even a pin drop could be heard when they entered the corridor.

"So, all the cadets are out, I see?"

"Yeah."

They then arrived at the office, where two teenage boys, one with dark blue hair and eyes and one with pale blonde hair and cold blue eyes were waiting.

"Ah, Asari, Alaude-san, you've come." Alaude glared at Giotto before turning away.

"You called us over, Giotto-san. How could we refuse, degozaru?" Asari Ugetsu said as Giotto sat at the desk with a stack of documents.

"We've joined forces with the Shinigami and I ha-"

"EXTREME ARRIVAL!"

Crashing through the window was a raven-haired teen, carrying a green-haired kid on his back. G. and Asari had their jaws dropped whilst Alaude turned away, unable to look anymore.

"T-The window!"

Knuckle fell onto the floor with Lampo getting off his back. He got up as a very pissed Giotto, surrounded by a growing dark aura, smiled menacingly as he walked towards them.

"Uh-oh…"

"Knuckle…"

"Yes, boss?"

"YOU"RE SO GONNA GET IT FROM ME!"

Giotto started chasing Knuckle around the office; Knuckle was running around the office, while Giotto was throwing things and chasing him. Lampo tried hiding himself in the cupboard, Alaude was still sitting at his usual spot, G. wore his glasses, took out his notebook, pen and calculator to calculate the amount for damages done whilst Asari looked at him.

"G, aren't you going to stop him?"

"You forgot what happened back then? We tried to stop him once and got flung out of the window. That incurred more cost to pay for damage."

"It's too noisy in here…" Alaude said as he headed for the door.

"Ah! Alaude-san, where're you going?" Asari asked

"Out. I can't stand anymore of this."

"I'M SORRY!" Knuckle shouted, running past Alaude. Giotto then fired a vase at where Knuckle was, though it missed and smashed against the door causing the water to splash all over Alaude. Pissed off, Alaude headed out of the room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Giotto shouted, stopping for a moment, "LET ME CLOBBER YOU!"

After an hour, the whole room was destroyed and Giotto ended up emo-ing in a corner surrounded by demon lights whilst Knuckle fell flat on his face, totally exhausted from the chase.

"Boss, the total cost for the repairs would be twenty four thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine bucks." G. said.

"Kufufu… seems that everyone has arrived."

Standing at the door was a teen with a marine blue pineapple-styled hair. He looked around the room in surprise.

"Woah, did a typhoon just crash course here?"

"Err…sort of…" Asari replied, only to be shot a murderous glare from Giotto.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" he said, placing his hands up above his head as Giotto got up to his feet.

"Everyone please gather in the dining room in fifteen minutes"

* * *

After coaxing Lampo to get out of the cupboard and convincing Alaude to appear at the meeting, they went into the grand dining hall where draperies hung from the ceiling to the full-sized windows and sat at the long wooden dining table. G. then noticed some documents his boss was holding. No, not documents, but a cadet's portfolio.

"We have joined forces with the Shinigami and I've selected a cadet to assist them."

Copies of the cadet's portfolio were distributed to the guardians.

"So, who is this cadet that you're talking about?" G. asked.

"The paper says it all."

G. read the portfolio and his face paled immediately.

"OH HEAVENS NO! I REFUSE!" he yelled holding a banner over his head. "I REFUSE!"

"Who disagrees with my decision other than G?" Giotto asked.

"She is the best cadet to be sent, degozaru."

"She is the best cadet to the extreme!"

"Since Primo says so, I can't refuse."

"How dull… "

"Kufufu, if Primo says so…"

"Since this is so…" Giotto came in dressed as a cartoony judge before continuing," Then it is OBJECTION OVERULED!" he slams down the mallet. As soon as Giotto took off the judge disguise, G. started banging his head against the wall.

"Why my student… Not flute freak's or that boxing freak's?"

"How annoying…"

With a snap of Daemon's finger, a pot appeared out of nowhere and rested on G's head like a helmet.

"SMASH!" it went as G. slammed against the wall with the pot.

"So, if everyone agrees, she'll go over to assist the Shinigami." Giotto said as G, unwilling to give up, said, "I…refuse…" as he fell to the ground.

"G!" Giotto exclaimed, "Daemon…" he pouted, looking at his mist guardian.

"Just felt hungry for the moment." Daemon replied, looking away.

"There's Japanese food on the table."

"Haven't you guys got sick of it?"

"Blame the Shinigami if you want to. They'll only allow Japanese food, unless you're smart enough to smuggle something in here."

"Then why not we go to the living world to eat something that we call 'real food'?"

"So what do you suggest, Daemon?"

"Anyone want to share a plate of vongole with me?"

"Are you tryin' to insult the Vongola?" G. yelled, apparently revived.

Giotto face-palmed.

* * *

**Finally managed to finish this chapter. Though this chapter serves more as a comical relief for the slightly itty-bitty more serious chapters to come, it does introduces the primo guardians and how they spend their time at Vongola HQ, Soul Society. Please do review thanks a bunchies! Will offer a cookie(NOT TRACKING COOKIES!) to those who review :)**

**And now what you all have been waiting for... -drumrolls- Haru's Haru Haru Interview, Dangerous!**

_The usual stage comes in view as the song Gee! by SNSD plays in the background._

******"It's what you have all been waiting for. Haru's Haru Haru Interview, Dangerous!" Haru bounced onto the stage, apparently still drifting in her dream world ever since the previous interview.**

**"Didn't you fail in completing your interview the last time? You never get tired, don't you?" Reborn sat in his giant couch whilst teasing Haru.**

**"NO! Reborn-chan! Just as I said before, I can't let my career end like that!" (T_T) Haru exclaimed.**

**"Get on with it then."**

**"Okay! The special guest for today's interview has a very unique name and his name is currently being played in the background!" (:D)**

_G. skydives from the top of the stage._

**"I dare you to make fun of my name again!" G. growled as he whipped his gun out.**

**"Hahi! The atmosphere is really starting to become dangerous..." Haru couldn't help but shiver. "Yes! Today's special guest is G-san!"**

**"I'M NOT AN OJI-SAN!"**

_Giotto pops his head from the stage wings_

**"Psst... G.! She didn't call you an oji-san... AIKS!" Giotto got chased off by a one-ton mallet wielding Reborn.**

**"People in Japan usually address people whom they respect with a -san behind their name," Reborn explained in a professor outfit. "So she is trying to address you PROPERLY."**

**"OH!" G. said with a smile. "So I should address the boss with a -san right? OKAY!"**

_G. proceeded to chase after Giotto_

**"Boss-san I'm COMING!"**

**"Hahi! G-san just ran off!" (O,O)**

**Reborn then turned towards the camera with his usual outfit,"Since the guest ran off even before the interview started, we have no choice but to end the interview today. This is Haru's Haru Haru Interview, Dangerous! See you again! Ciao Ciao~"**


	4. Chapter 3: CEDEF cadet

**Here's about the OC of this fanfiction...**

Name: Tsubasa Akari (Akari Tsubasa in English)

Age: approx. 250+ in soul age (looks like 15)

Occupation: Shinigami (entered the Shinigami academy before entering the Mafia world), CEDEF cadet (present) (can say Mafia cum Shinigami)

Hair colour: red

Eye colour: earl grey

Likes: Playing the Piano, animals

Hates: People who use others (Aizen Sosuke)

Flame element: Storm

Box weapon: Volpe Tempesta (storm fox, name is Aka (red))

Zanpakuto: Shikaien (Death ash flame) (command: Ban (Burn))

Bankai: Shinrin fureimingu (Flaming forest)(Will explain this in later parts of story)

* * *

Chapter three: CEDEF cadet

The meeting ended and everyone was found doing what they wanted or needed to do. Giotto went to do some administration at the other sectors, Alaude went to the rooftop, Daemon probably went down to the living world to eat something whilst Asari, Knuckle and Lampo lazed in the office trying their best to console G.

"Why wouldn't Giotto send the other students of ours? Why must it be my best student?" G. groaned. That hit with the pot definitely did not help one bit.

"Anyway G, how was she like?" Asari asked.

"She's too straightforward that she's pathetic at lying… though she's calmer and more matured than the others…"G. replied.

"Yeah I can agree that she's extremely calm, just like Alaude." Knuckle stated while playing with Lampo.

"She's the ace out of all the mafia cadets including the ones in CEDEF. Plus she's a Shinigami graduate." G. said as Giotto came in, resting his head on the desk. G. took a long time convincing Giotto not to send his student over, though he ended up failing miserably. The remaining guardians then noticed someone lurking in the shadows.

"Speaking of the devil." Giotto sat upright, grooming himself and welcoming a girl with short red hair and earl grey eyes whilst she peered through door. She is Tsubasa Akari, G's pride and joy.

"Oh, Tsubasa-chan, you've arrived." Giotto greeted her.

"Hmm? Don't beat around the bush now, boss. Tell me the reason you called me here."

"Ah, okay, then I'll get straight to the point. Is it okay that I send you over to assist the Shinigami or meet with the old man?"

"Please tell me you're not going to bring him up…" she furrowed her eyebrows, leaving Giotto surprised. "I got trained by him after I graduated…" she continued.

"I see. So you don't like him either? Don't sweat it. He's a scary one, that old geezer."Giotto said.

"Long time no see, Akari." G. said.

"Same to you, sensei. Anyway, I'm okay with going there to assist them." She said as she left.

"Wait, Akari!"

"She's gone." Lampo said.

"She agreed to it, so no more complaints from you, G, unless you're going against me." Giotto said.

G. couldn't help but sigh.

"I just wanted to have a talk with her after so long…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the living world,_

Tenth vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taking a walk in the park just after they returned from the future. Everyone was sent back even though Byakuran's death was not confirmed. Byakuran disappeared as soon as the X-burner hit him, Tsuna saw it with his own two eyes.

Only his Mare ring, which power has been rendered useless by Uni, was left behind. Just thinking about it made Tsuna feel more restless.

"What happened to Byakuran?"

* * *

**Haru's Haru haru interview: Dangerous will be out for the time being as my older sis (Big Seraph) is currently busy with exams " so I'll (lil Seraph)be taking over for that time frame.**

**Please review the story thanks! =D **


	5. Chapter 4: SN73R alert

**Hey guys! Chapter four is finally up. Sorry for taking a long time as this week is the exam week(common test), so yeah, it's a bit short. Enjoy! ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews you gave us ^^! To reply to the review about pairings, there would be as the story goes on(no yaoi ones though). **

* * *

Chapter Four: SN7^3R (Solidified non-trinisette radiation) alert!

"Are you sure you're going Akari?" G. asked as Tsubasa was about to go to the Shinigami Gotei Thirteen, wearing the robe like a dress with tights, then tied her zanpakuto with a black and red hilt (think of Ichigo's sword in Tensa Zangetsu), to her back. She nodded and headed for the door.

"Wait, Akari, oof!" G. said, while being pushed to the floor and sat on face flat. From their looks, Tsubasa knew who they were: The boss and his other three guardians, Giotto and Asari on his back, Lampo and Knuckle on his legs.

"Tsubasa-chan, good luck!" Giotto tried to charm Tsubasa as she noticed the situation.

"If you're sitting on sensei any longer he's gonna die." She left as soon as she finished her sentence.

Giotto got a horrible shock when he looked down, frantically shouting at the others to get off G. as G. started foaming.

"Pwah! Where's Akari?" .

"She's gone. Anyway, G, I'm going to have a talk with the geezer about training the Decimo guardians."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and gang?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living world…_

Tsuna was about to head for home when his self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, approached him.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

"What are you thinking about, Juudaime?"

"S-sorting out my thoughts, I guess?"

"Same here."

Gokudera then looked at Tsuna with a serious face.

"Juudaime, do you think something's going on with Byakuran?"

_Gokudera-kun's also troubled about it?_

"It is strange…HII!" Tsuna went as something went splat on the floor. It was a blob which looked like play-doh, wobbling at its spot. Gokudera immediately activated his Systema C.A.I while Tsuna activated his hyper dying mode and gave it a punch.

After receiving the hit, the blob transformed to look like Tsuna. Think about the dark clone that Daemon formed, just that it looks creepier.

"Who or what are you?" Tsuna asked as he faced his 'clone'.

The 'clone' smirked at Tsuna as it charged forward with a menacing glint in its eyes. Gokudera launched his flame arrow at the 'clone' which dodged the shots with ease and headed for Tsuna who took his stance.

"Juudaime!"

"Zero point breakthrough, first edition!"

Ice formed on the clone as Tsuna touched it, shattering into pieces of ice shards and leaving no clue as Tsuna deactivated his hyper-dying will mode.

"What do you think was that, Gokudera-kun?"

* * *

_Back in soul society…_

Giotto was preparing to go to the meeting room in Seireitei while Tsubasa ran into the room, leaning against the door when stopping.

"Boss!"

"You're back earlier than I expected, Tsubasa-chan!"

"That's not it! There's a signal that the living world is attacked by an unknown object during the meeting!"

"That's for the shinigami to handle. Why did they send you back here?"

"From the location shown on the screen in the twelve squad barracks, Sawada-dono and Gokudera-san have been attacked!"

"Tsunayoshi?"

The screen in the office then showed an 'OK' sign.

"They managed to defeat it."

"At least…they're fine for now."

Giotto then looked at Tsubasa.

"This may be caused by Byakuran working along with Aizen. Tsubasa-chan, tell the geezer that my guardians and I coming to meet him."

"Roger that, Boss."

* * *

_In the meeting room in Seireitei…_

"Since the alarm is over, we will continue the meeting. Where is Tsubasa Akari?" the Captain commander asked.

"She went back to the Vongola Headquarters, probably because that signal was related to the Vongola," Hitsugaya replied while Tsubasa came back.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yama-ji."

"Tsubasa Akari, why did you you go back to the Vongola headquarters without permission?"

"The people who are being attacked are related to the Vongola… and that the Boss is here to see you…"

She walked to the side of the door as Giotto and his guardians entered the meeting room.

"What brings you here, Impudent brat?"

"The people who are being attacked are the tenth generation boss of Vongola and his storm guardian." Giotto said. He looked around the meeting room and realized that he sort of gate-crashed into their meeting.

"Anyway, we're here to discuss about training the Decimo guardians. What do you say about that?" G. asked.

"You want the Shinigami to assist in training the Decimo Vongola guardians?"

The rest of the captains glanced at each other, wondering what Vongola primo was seeking for when he requested for Vongola combined with them.

"You can put it that way but that will be taking place at a later date." Giotto replied as he looked at the captains.

* * *

**Here's about the SN7^3R (Solidified Non tri-ni-sette Radiation):**

**It is something that Aizen created by using the tri-ni-sette and the hogyoku together. They are blobs and they will take the shape of the person who first hit them (like when it took the form of Tsuna after he punched it) though they cannot talk (yes, they are like plastercine or play-doh, they only take shapes like how you shape play-doh) but are powerful things and are like 'chess pieces' to Aizen to get the 'last component' of the tri-ni-sette.**

**Pls review! More Bleach characters(especially Ichigo and gang) will appear soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Vongola Primo Kidnapped!

**To those who have been nice enough to comment about this fanfiction -hands cookie- ;D **

**OK! -drumrolls- here is the next segment of the storyline**

* * *

Chapter five: Vongola Primo kidnapped?

_Meanwhile in the living world…_

Tsuna proceeded to head for home after convincing Gokudera that he does not need protection.

_What are those things?_

After the jelly-substance attack, Tsuna got even more restless than before, worrying that the rest of his guardians are getting attacked by those "things" as well, knowing that there are more than just one of them. The more he thought the more worried he got.

_Will the others be okay?_

_

* * *

__The next morning…_

The senkai gate opened near the Sawada residence as G. hurried out of the gate and headed for Tsuna's room without anyone noticing that he is around. Upon reaching the room, he noticed a sleeping Tsuna, half buried underneath all his books.

"Decimo."

No answer.

"DECIMO! THERE'S NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING NOW!"

G. yanked the blanket off the bed, causing Tsuna to roll off the bed and crash onto the floor, waking up instantly.

"HIIII! AH, it's the primo storm guardian!"

G. got more and more flustered as he looked at Tsuna's half-asleep face.

"There's no time to be waiting now! Primo's being kidnapped!"

"V-Vongola Primo?"

"YES! Gather all your guardians and run through this gate ASAP! It's an emergency!"

"HII! O-okay!"

Tsuna rushed to get the phone while G. leapt out of Tsuna's bedroom window, smirking as he rushed out.

_Another one of your weird plans huh, Giotto._

Unknown to Tsuna, Reborn clung on G.'s shoulder as they entered the senkai gate.

_

* * *

_

Before the training starts….

"So, how you want the tenth generation guardians to be trained?" the captain commander asked.

"My idea would be for them to 'invade' into Soul Society. Of course, using myself as the bait to lure them into Seireitei." Giotto said.

_Invade? _

The captains thought as they heard Giotto's idea. _Isn't it a bit too much for the guardians to handle?_

As if sensing what the captains were thinking, Giotto replied," You are free to choose how you want to deal with the guardians. Sparing them from your most powerful attacks if you think they are not worthy enough or just going all out against them to get rid of them, it's all up to you." With that, he smiled. "Well, don't you forget that though inexperienced, the tenth generation are not pushovers to be messed around with."

Yamamoto Genryūsai thought for a moment, then slammed his cane down to gain full attention. "The tenth generation of the Vongola will then be considered as Ryoka when they enter Soul Society. However…" He glared at Giotto "I would like to request that you and your guardians do not interfere with our actions."

Giotto's smile faded for a split second before returning back again. "Fine by me. Though, if things really go out of hand, I will definitely not stay aside without doing anything at all." With that, he strode out of the hall with his remaining guardians.

"Pfft… that arrogant brat. Genryūsai-dono deserves more respect than that!" Komamura Sajin, the captain of the Seventh squad, muttered in irritation.

"Well oh well, that young boy does have the guts. Seems to me that Yama-ji has taken an interest in this little game of his." Eighth squad captain, Kyōraku Shunsui lifted his bamboo hat as he watched the silhouette of the blond disappear.

"Well, all I know is that I can let loose right?" Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the Eleventh squad, grinned while Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the Sixth squad, turned away in disgust.

Ukitake Jūshirō, captain of the Thirteenth squad, gazed around momentarily. "Still, I heard that the Vongola's tenth generation are still kids. Should we even go all out as he said? Sensei, what do you think?"

"He said it himself. Either way he is definitely going to regret what he asked for." Opening his eyes, the captain commander intensified the already tensed atmosphere. He was furious, extremely furious about having his authority threatened by the Vongola.

"That is all for today. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Seriously, your boss seems to be looking for ways to approach hell." Hitsugaya sighed as he walked along the corridor with Tsubasa.

"Well, that is boss alright. Eccentric in the way he does his things, that is why he is so successful."

"He seems to be very 'successful' alright." Hitsugaya then faced Tsubasa, his childhood friend from Rukongai. "Can't you see, he is digging not only his grave but the tenth generation's too! Captain commander means what he says every single time."

Tsubasa pondered for a moment. "Well… I wouldn't-"

Just then, a hell butterfly approached the duo. "Captain Hitsugaya, please report to the First Squad barracks immediately."

Hitsugaya sighed again and shunpō-ed off towards the First Squad barracks.

* * *

"HIIIE! WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!" Tsuna screamed as his guardians entered the senkai gate, only to be chased by a giant bullet train-like object which shot towards them at high speed. Not only Tsuna, but even the oh-so-powerful Discipline committee chairman Hibari Kyoya refused to allow himself to be swallowed by that 'thing' and allowed himself to group with the other guardians.

Just then, Lambo tripped and fell. "ACK! LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE A PANCAKE!"

"LAMBO!"

"Tch, stupid cow!" Gokudera turned and activated his Sistema CAI. "EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" Just then, as the 'thing' collided into the shield, causing an explosion that blasted everyone into different directions towards Seireitei.

_

* * *

_

In the First Squad Barracks…

"Captain Hitsugaya has arrived." Sasakibe Chōjirō, vice captain of the First Division,bowed as he hastily made his departure.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" The captain commander turned his head towards the young captain, instantly sending chills down his spine. He is obviously still boiling from the meeting. "You will not be participating in this 'training session' this time round."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Why? Did I do something wrong again?"

"It's not that…" The captain commander said wearily. "I decided to make you in-charge of another task… that is to go to the human world and gather more information about strange happenings in areas Karakura and Namimori. I trust that you can get the job done efficiently as always."

The young captain bowed in respect. Just as he was about to take his leave, the intrusion alarm sounded.

"THE RYOKA HAVE ARRIVED!"

* * *

**Have been trying very hard to squeeze in all the characters in the KHR! storyline (VARIA, CAVALLONE, CEDEF etc...) so please be patient if you are waiting to glomp them ^^**

**As for Ichigo and gang, they will be appearing in a few chapters to come so don't fret! I haven't forgotten about them yet ;)**

**Basically, I don't think that I will be using the Vongola Gear in this storyline since this is happening before the Shimon Famiglia incident. Thus, only true form of the ring and not the Vongola Gear. -bows to those who have been anticipating the Vongola Gear-**

**Battle scenes will be up next chapter so stay tuned for more action! xD **


	7. Chapter 6: Ambushed!

**To those who have been reviewing this fanfiction, thanks a lot! You guys made my day :)**

**Well, it is my first time writing out a fighting scene so if there is anything I can improve on please do not hesitate to bring up. Will try my best to improve so ;D**

**Okay! So here's the latest entry of the fanfiction -drumrolls- enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six: Ambushed!

_In the Vongola headquarters…_

"Oh, G, you're back. Arcobaleno Reborn came too?" Giotto said as his storm guardian came back from the human world with Reborn coming along with him.

"Yeah. Akari…she's still with the shinigami?" G. asked. The lounge, furnished with Zen tables and cushions, gave off the perfect tranquil aura, though the atmosphere now is totally different from what it was supposed to achieve. Giotto nodded.

Reborn looked at Vongola Primo.

"Anyway, what's your purpose for sending Dame-Tsuna and his other guardians here?"

"Well, from what I observed during throughout the time he was involved with the mafia, Tsunayoshi relies a little too much on you."

"Yes."

"We're helping them in their training by sending them to Seireitei and not sending you over, with this I hope that Tsunayoshi can make decisions without your presence. Basically, this training does not involve in the usual 'strength-boosting' but more of an 'experience-boosting' training session."

"I see."

"Giotto, are you sure that we're going to follow what the Captain Commander said and not help them?" G. asked.

"It seems to me that I pissed the old man off a little too much. It would be wiser not to anger him any longer so as not to waste too many resources and oh!" Giotto turned to the door. "Our substitutes seemed to have arrived."

"The Varia boss is here."

Daemon opened the door with a bored look, leading a man into the room.

"Xanxus?" Reborn asked.

"So, what did you call me for, trash?"

_

* * *

_

We're separated, huh?

Tsuna glanced around frantically. To add on with the hostile and strange environment surrounding him, none of his guardians are in sight. He got up, dusted himself as he tried to absorb in the alien surroundings. _White buildings, tall white tower, sharp cliff…_

"JYUUDAIME!"

Tsuna tripped and fell flat on his face. Getting back up, he replied," Ah! Gokudera-kun! I nearly forgot we had our communicating devices with us."

"Hey Tsuna! I'm with Gokudera currently."

"SAWADA! WE ARE FINE TO THE EXTREME! LAMBO'S WITH ME TOO!"

"…"

"Boss, no sustained injury at the moment…"

Tsuna sighed with relief. Seems that all his guardians are safe, for the time being anyway.

"Either way, we need to rendezvous at a common place…" Tsuna looks around before continuing. "Let's meet up at the most distinctive place in this area."

"Why not that tall white tower? Everyone should be able to see it righ-" -bzz-

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?"

"Can't talk anymore Tsuna, several murderous intents can be detected."

* * *

"You, Ryoka!" A giant figure donning a white haori approached the duo. Beside him bowed another figure in clad black robe with black sunglasses and another man also in clad black but with blonde hair.

"Back at you, Fox-face." Gokudera spat out as he turned to face the giant figure. Komamura frowned as the person with sunglasses stepped forward.

"How dare you to talk to Captain Komamura that way! I will have to teach you a lesson!"

With that, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gokudera with his sword drawn, aiming at Gokudera's neck.

"Gokudera, look out!"

Yamamoto dove in between Gokudera and the glasses guy, blocking the blow with his Shigure Kintoki which turned into the blade. Using his sword as a lever, he swung 'Glasses' back, smashing him against a wall.

"I'll handle these two. Gokudera, you handle the big guy."

He then charged towards the man with blonde hair while Gokudera launched out is Systema C.A.I. Captain Komamura drew out his sword and thrust towards him. Yamamoto then lured the other two towards an open area.

'Glasses' then said," As the vice-captain of the seventh squad, I, Iba Tetsuzaemon, will definitely bring you down to your knees!". With that he disappeared once again, apparently chasing after Yamamoto.

* * *

" SAWADA! WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING TO YAMAMOTO AND TAKO-HEAD TO THE EXTREME!"

"How loud…" –bzz-

"AH! Hibari-san disconnected the communication system!"

"I don't think so boss…"

"Chrome?"

"The communication system… see-" –bzz-

"Again? Chrome?"

Tsuna screamed in frustration and despair at the now clouded gray sky. "WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS! EVEN THE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM WENT DOWN! AHH… WHOEVER DID THIS…"

* * *

"Ah-Choo!"

"Boss, you alright?" G. walked over to Giotto, handing over a tissue box.

"Guess I'm fine… seems like someone is talking about me…" Giotto sniffed as he turned to look at G..

"For all you know it maybe Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied.

"Who knows?"

Asari glanced around. "Xanxus ran off without us knowing."

"Well, if it's that guy then there is nothing to worry about…"

* * *

"My, oh, my! Seems like the barrier has weakened considerably ever since Aizen invaded Seireitei… Even a few kids who were sent pummeling down are able to smash into Seireitei."

Ryohei turns around. "WHO ARE YOU? A REAL MAN NEVER HIDES!"

"Kyōraku, I don't think it is a good idea to keep hiding like that." A man with flowing long white hair stepped out of the shadows. He bowed to Ryohei and Lambo," My name is Jūshirō Ukitake an-"he stopped and stared at Lambo.

"Gyahaha! You must be aware of Lambo-san's honorable status!" Lambo laughed out loud as he struggled out of Ryohei's arms.

Ukitake laughed for a moment before picking up Lambo. "Do you like sweets? I have loads of them in my office. Okay, let's go!" With that he walked off, carrying Lambo on his head. Ryohei watched the white haired man in disbelief as the latter walked off humming cheerfully.

"Don't worry, Ukitake is not one to harm kids. However, I'm not as nice as he is…" Kyōraku appeared in front of Ryohei and bowed down. With a menacing glint in his eyes, Kyōraku proceeded to rush forward, drawing his katana and slashed at Ryohei.

Ryohei gaped at the speed. _Damn this guy! He is even faster than that pervy Varia guardian!_ Knowing that with his fists alone he can never stand against his enemy, he summoned out his Vongola box.

"Garyuu! Help me weaken this guy to the extreme!" Ryohei proceeded to charge at Kyōraku with Garyuu by his side. Kyōraku smiled for a moment, still holding his stance before he disappeared. Appearing from behind Ryohei's back, he positioned his katana at the latter's neck and his wakizashi at his back.

"You know, struggling is futile…" He gazed at Ryohei, with a cold gaze emanating from his eyes under his bamboo hat. "Just give it up…"

Ryohei could only grit his teeth as he stayed trapped between Kyōraku's swords.

* * *

Gokudera ran and dodged swiftly using his Systema CAI, gliding along as Komamura summoned used his shikai to stall him.

"Tch! His moves are starting to become unpredictable." Gokudera muttered as he dodged a stone arm that pummelled towards him by a hair length. He then stopped and stared at Komamura as though observing him.

"Giving up already? I don't give second chances to those who disturb the peace in Seireitei!"

_This guy is starting to remind me of Hibari… _Gokudera tried to shake off the image of Hibari and his catch-phrase "I'll bite you to death!"

Komamura narrowed his eyes as he swung down his sword. A stone arm wielding a sword followed his actions as it slammed down onto the silver-haired teen that seemed to be unfazed by what is going to happen to him.

_Please let this work… Please let this work… _Gokudera prayed as he continued holding the brave facade he has been putting on. Just as the stone sword crashed onto him mercilessly at frightening speed, it dawned on him.

_Why is it that they are able to ambush us as soon as we arrived here? Someone is behind this! That means..._

A crimson red lotus bloomed at the impacted ground which dyed the whole area into scarlet red…

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Again boss?"

"Someone is definitely TALKING about me!" Giotto turned towards the wide panelled window. His face darkened as the whole atmosphere went still. "This is bad… even the birds stopped chirping…"

* * *

**Finally managed to fit in the VARIA -runs around house screaming out of joy- they will appear soon so do stay tuned ;)**

**School has been rather busy lately but I will try to update as much as I can so yeah, should there be any ways I can improve on don't hesitate to bring up thanks ;)**

**-Seraph**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Continues!

****

Sorry for taking so long to type out the latest chapter for this fanfiction x(. To every reader who has been patiently waiting for this chapter, thank you very much! -bows in appreciation-

**To those who have difficulties trying to understand certain areas of the fanfiction, do feel free to post under the review section. Will try my best to answer the questions ;) [we just learnt how to use the review button! :D]**

**Okay, so here is the latest installment of the story. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Battle continues.

A large figure with bells attached to his long spiky hair darted through the maze like corridor of Seireitei. Sitting on his broad shoulder is a young pink haired girl, seemingly enjoying herself as the larger man sped through the area.

"Oi, Yachiru, are you sure that we are going the right way?"

"OF COURSE! KEN-CHAN, YOU DON'T THINK I AM LYING, ARE YOU?"

"We have been running for so long already without meeting a single brat around. Damn place! Everywhere looks the same!"

Yachiru stretched herself further up Zaraki's back, scanning the area as though she is a radar detecting for object. She smiled, then pointed, "That way!"

"Are you sure, Yachiru?"

"POSITIVELY SURE! I CAN SENSE SOMETHING OVER THERE!"

Zaraki threw his head back and laughed before running off towards the endless stretch of corridor. Following him was the echo of his menacing laughter which lingered in the atmosphere, bouncing off the wash-white walls.

* * *

"Boss? Cloud person? Everyone?"

Chrome ran towards the white tower as brought up by the boss, in hopes of meeting anyone that she knew at the area. After climbing up the long flight of stairs, she spotted many explosions as accompanied by several sparks which showered the skies. She knew that this was not a good sign.

Looking around, she saw no one there and decided to wait for anyone in the Vongola who will come by. She then felt not one but two presences approaching her.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

A whip-like sword came down and crashed onto the floor, forcing Chrome to jump to evade it as it withdrew.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

A powerful pure-white wave of ice shot towards her, in which if Chrome had not used her illusions to evade the attack, she would have been encased in the flow of ice.

"Seems that we didn't get her huh, Rukia?"

"It seems so, Renji."

Two people clad in black kosode accompanied with a black hakama appeared in front of Chrome, one with long red hair tied up in a high ponytail, with tattoos over his body. Another was a girl with violet eyes and black hair, with a stray fringe hanging between her eyes.

"Who… are you?" Chrome asked while bracing herself for a battle.

"I am Abari Renji, lieutenant of the sixth squad."

"And I am Kuchiki Rukia from the thirteen squad. We have been ordered to kill all of the ryoka by the Captain Commander."

Then Renji charged at her with his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, extending it and tried to attack Chrome who used her trident to block it. As she did so, the floor started to crumble and the duo felt themselves being pulled downwards through the fissures.

"W-What the hell is this?"

"Don't tell me…this girl is associated with Aizen?"

* * *

"That's it, don't try to do anything funny…" Kyōraku said while he continued to poise his blades, trapping Ryohei. He eyed at the teen and smiled to himself. _Well young Vongola, you better do something so as not to let your ancestor down. He is pinning all his hopes on you guys now. So, what will you do?_ He thought to himself as he continued to observe him.

Ryohei paused for a moment, before he turned back and smirked. Just then, a strong burst of sun flames shot towards the duo, causing Kyōraku to shunpo in order to evade which in turn charred the edges of his pink kimono. He turned to gaze at the boy, now fully engulfed with sun flames as his equipment changed.

"Cambio forma, Knuckle of Maximum Break!" Ryohei shouted. He proceeded to charge towards the captain. "I'M READY TO THE EXTREME!"

The captain grinned this time. _Vongola Primo, seems that it IS the right choice to pin your hopes on them after all. _"Show me what you got!" he said cheerfully as he slashed at Ryohei with his wakizashi.

* * *

Tsuna flew around, surveying the area with his X-gloves activated. _What on Earth is this place? _He thought to himself as he flew around, sighing. _Only if Reborn was here… he would know what to do…_

He heard several explosions breaking out everywhere, sounds bouncing off the wash white walls and echoing throughout the whole area. Disgusted by the sadistic laughter he heard, Tsuna flew off towards the tall white tower (Senzaikyū), though was stopped short due to the disturbance in the air.

A burst of yellow light bloomed from his right, followed by sharp cackles which pierced the atmosphere. Tsuna turned his head towards the direction and paled instantly. "No way… Hi-Hibari-san?"

He propelled himself towards the light, just to find himself being surrounded by several dark black chains as he tried to struggle out. Losing his breath due to the tight grip of the chains, Tsuna let out a loud gasp as he felt himself being dragged downwards as he crashed downwards onto the steel hard ground. Just as he slammed towards the ground, he screamed out," REBORN!"

* * *

Reborn's head jerked upwards as he was enjoying his espresso. His eyes then wandered towards the wide window panel which provided a clear view of Seireitei. Several showers of sparks and light could be seen throughout the whole area, contrasting against the earl gray cloud with its looming appearance.

"Worried about Tsunayoshi, Reborn?" Giotto asked gently as he sipped his green tea.

"As expected of Vongola Primo." Reborn commented. "I just thought that I heard Dame-Tsuna's voice…"

"PRIMO! PLAY WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lampo came in with a pair of pleading sparkling puppy eyes.

"SHUT UP SEAWEED HEAD! THE BOSS IS BUSY NOW SO BUZZ OFF!" G. shouted, cursing under his breath.

Giotto stood up and much to G's greatest horror, brushed Lampo's head and spoke wearily," Alright, let's go to the playroom shall we?" G. watched his boss walk out as his jaw was left hanging in midair.

Lampo turned his head back and stuck his tongue out at G., who in turned threatened to punch him by faking his movements.

"PRIMO! BAKA-G. JUST TRIED TO HIT MEEE!" Lampo cried out as Giotto zoomed back, apparently preparing his gloves with his menacing aura being emitted out.

"G… didn't I warn you not to bully Lampo?" Giotto smiled a little-too-sweet-a-smile at G., who was starting to freak out.

"I… WAAAA!" G. squealed as Giotto once again resorted to violence. Reborn sighed as Lampo clapped his hands and cheered in delight, enjoying the show.

_This is starting to appear like a kindergarten…_

"B y the way, Primo, I do wonder at times if you actually lost your sanity at times…"

Giotto turned his head back to face the Arcobaleno before closing his eyes and sighed. "Well, if you are trying to say that making use of the Shinigamis resources is an insane decision, then yes."

"Just as I thought, you never planned to join forces with them right from the start." G. said, seemingly revived even after the huge beating he got.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Komamura drew back his sword, satisfied at the fact that he managed to defeat his enemy. The smoke still hung thick in the air as visibility was poor, though the area still appeared to be in a shade of crimson red.

He lumbered through the broken pieces of debris, manoeuvring carefully as he made his way out of the smoke. Just as he was about to take his leave he felt his ears twitch and dodged just in time to evade a direct hit from a beam of red flames.

"Storm arrow! How'd you like that?" The silver haired teen appeared into view, unharmed in anyway and stunning Komamura. A series of bone loops floated around Gokudera as he aimed his flame arrow at the oversized captain.

"You…"

"How can I declare myself to be the Tenth's right hand man if I can't even do this?" Gokudera smirked, taunting the foxy captain.

Komamura's golden brown eyes darkened. "You seem to be looking for trouble huh? I shall no longer hold back anymore! BANKAI, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

A giant armoured Samurai emerged from the ground, smashing buildings like how Ultraman would whenever he lands onto a city.

_Seems like he just summoned out his triumph card. I should do the same then. _Gokudera thought to himself."URI! CAMBIO FORMA!"

Uri sat atop Gokudera's flame arrow, beginning transformation as bright red storm flames enveloped the surroundings, changing the cannon into a giant bow.

"Alright, let's do this." The silver haired teen said as he pulled the cord back.

* * *

"TOSHIRO! Yama-ji ordered me to accompany you to the human world on the mission so wait for me!" Akari panted as she tried her best to keep up with the young prodigy's speed.

"I see…"

"NOT 'I SEE…'! IT'S 'YES'!"

"Yes…"

"YOU'RE NOT WAITING FOR ME!"

Hitsugaya then stopped so abruptly that Akari rammed into him, a lesson learned for not taking Shunpo lessons seriously.

"OWW! That's what I get for waiting for you?"

"It's not my fault that you stopped so abruptly!"

The duo started staring at each other intensely, only to be stopped by an approaching familiar reiatsu.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his head around to look as his closest friend appearing in front of him.

Hinamori nodded at him and smiled widely. "I came to see the both of you off before you went off for your mission, I'm glad that I made it in time Shiro-chan!"

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA FOR YOU!"

The three of them looked at each other momentarily before they started laughing.

"Some things never change hu-" Akari said, only to be interrupted by a loud explosion of red light glowing several meters away.

"I guess we better get going." Hitsugaya said as the duo prepared to run into the Senkai Gate.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out.

"… What?"

"Be careful!"

"… Yeah, I will."

* * *

**Honestly speaking, it is starting to get really hard fitting every character into the story and I'm starting to get a little writer's block -screams inwardly- but I will definitely try my best to make this fanfiction pleasant to read )**

**Anyone listened to the latest album of KHR yet? Both Song "RED" ~famiglia and Song "BLUE" ~rivale? Really liked some of the songs in there so do listen to them if you have the time :D**

**-Seraph (Both big and little)**


	9. Chapter 8: What should I do?

**Thank you all for reviewing and yes, we tried to make Hibari's battle with Kenpachi's battle a little more in-depth (Chrome will be appearing in the next chapter ;D)**

**It was hard to keep Kenpachi's speech into how he really speaks X_X but I guess we did it somehow...**

**We replied to some of the comments under the review section btw :)**

**Well here's the latest installment of the Fanfiction. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Chapter 8: What should I do?

"Gah!" Tsuna went, gasping for breath as he tried with futile efforts to pull the chains apart. The chains around him loosened considerably for a moment before tightening again, crushing the breath out of him.

_I've got to do something! _Tsuna thought to himself, panicking as his mind raced for ideas to break out of the restrains. Struggling? That wouldn't work. He would probably suffocate instead. Giving up? That's out of the point! Just then, a past memory flashed by, though faint but Tsuna could tell what it was:

_Since when has Dame-Tsuna ever used his brains before? The Dame-Tsuna I know will never care about what is happening and go forth!_

_That's right, Reborn. _He grabbed the chains just like how he grabbed Lal Mirch's box weapon and raised his flame output to the max. With that, the chains loosed once again, enabling Tsuna to regain mobility.

_With my flames at its peak level, the temperature would probably be too much for the enemy to withstand given the fact that he is most likely holding onto the chains. Besides, metal conducts heat well._

Tsuna could almost felt himself beam with pride. For the first time, he managed to apply something he learnt from class into reality, though that was really common sense (**lol**). As he regained his composure, he stared at the figure approaching him with a pair of gleaming scythes in hand.

"Hisagi Shūhei, vice captain of the Ninth Squad." The man had a menacing glint in his eyes, accompanied by the scars and tattoos on his face. He eyed at the young boss and sighed," I don't like to use violence but duty calls at times." He raised his scythes and pointed one of them at the boy. "Let's get star-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" A bald headed man, with a voice as loud as Squalo, emerged from the roof of the corridors. He was accompanied by another man with short black hair and feathers attached to his right eye and eyebrow. The pair grinned at the young Vongola boss before turning back to Hisagi.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we heard that there are some strong Ryoka invading this area and we can't help but get hyped about it." The bald man said.

"_You _want to fight them huh? Sorry I can't let you do that."

"Maybe you will change your mind if we stick this all around Seireitei…" The bobbed haired man proceeded to whip out a photograph, causing Hisagi to pale instantly.

"OH PLEASE NO! For heaven sake I've been asking Matsumoto to keep those photos safely." Hisagi then drew back his sword. "Fine, I'm letting you take him."

"I won't thank you for that!" The bobbed haired man called back in such a way that Tsuna thought that Lussuria might just pop out any moment. The bald man then walked towards the young boss and gave a sadistic smirk as he whipped out his sword.

"Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat officer of the eleventh squad."

Tsuna stared blankly at Ikkaku. "Why do all of you tell your names before engaging into combat?"

"It's a standard procedure! It is to allow our enemy to know who sliced them down till their last breath!" Ikkaku shouted back. He then started standing on tip-toes and took a deep breath.

"Who is lucky? I am lucky. None so lucky but MEEEE! That's right I said MEEEEEEEE! Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky lucky, lucky, lucky, luck-KEEEY! Meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the sight of the bald man dancing as he prepared a small flame with his left hand.

* * *

Hibari whipped out his tonfas and jumped into defensive mode as a giant figure approached him, tapping his sword on his shoulder. The figure gave a bloodthirsty smirk and every step he took seemed to give off a hollowed sound which echoed throughout the whole area.

"You the one?"

Hibari continued his defensive stature as he stared back at the demon-like figure right in front of him. Just then, he felt a sharp jabbing pain which shot right through his heart. He gave a wince. Stabbed? No, there was no sign of blood. Bloodlust…

"I see, so you pulled a trick on me…" Hibari commented coolly, shedding off his fear. "If it is a battle of bloodlust, I won't lose."

The figure gave another grin. "Eleventh Squad captain, Zaraki Kenpachi." He tilted his head and sent a forward thrust, attempting to stab the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

"I LIKE YOUR STYLE! YOU'RE MY TARGET NOW!" Kenpachi gave a loud cackle when Hibari managed to effectively shield his battered sword with his tonfas.

"Your crude behaviour would most likely be a threat to the peace in Namimori if left untamed. I will bite you to death!"

The pair charged at each other, with only the sounds of sword against tonfas clashing together and occasional sounds of clapping from an irritating pink haired brat. Both of them are swinging their weapons and dodging the opponent's attacks at frightening speed, with Hibari thrusting and shielding Kenpachi's attacks and the latter slicing continuously at the boy.

Hibari gripped his tonfas tighter and slammed it right into Kenpachi's face, dodging a lethal swipe of the sword by only the breadth of a hair.

He then leapt back and stood on the debris. His speed was far superior than the Captain, a fact he knew as well as the whole layout of Namimori Middle. The prefect took another step back before lunging forward, making use of his speed to successfully attack the Captain with his flame imbued tonfas.

_Stomach, back and now the neck!_

Hibari mentally counted in his head, swinging his knee into the demon's stomach, somersaulting onto the back of the Captain and sending his finishing blow by smashing down onto the neck of his enemy.

He bounced off Kenpachi, landing down lightly as he examined his masterpiece, who apparently had his head facing down – a sign that he blacked out. _Pathetic… not even worth my time…_

Dusting his outfit, the prefect prepared to walk off. The air seemed to be much more still than before and the brat was silent, staring at the larger man. Hibari couldn't care less. Being the aloof cloud that is never restrained by anything, not even emotion, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Well, maybe the herbivores occa-

A giant force suddenly blasted by, sending Hibari crashing into the nearest wall. Wincing at the coppery taste in his mouth, he got up to his feet, aghast at what has become of the giant figure.

Yellow streaks of light engulfed Kenpachi, who was laughing euphorically as he slowly turned his head up. "Finally, a person who can injure me! Though your weapon lacks the killer feel, it's starting to get so DAMN FUN!"

Disgusted, Hibari threw away his one of his tonfa. "I don't need tonfa if they are so useless. Rolls, Cambio Forma!" Swinging his handcuffs on his fingers, he summoned out the spikes on the handcuffs and stationed them in his hand.

"To stall me while I was doing my patrol duties halfway, you really ought to be punished."

"You're starting to get hyped, I CAN LET LOOSE NOW RIGHT?" The Captain continued his laughter and reached up for his eye patch, causing an explosion of yellow light which swept throughout the whole area.

* * *

Yamamoto stared at the yellow explosion of light. Though far away, he could feel a slight nostalgic force emitted from that area. A friend perhaps, he thought to himself.

The duo he fought was still of acceptable level. Though he nearly fell into the trap Kira made for him by hitting his sword, which apparently would cause his sword to weigh twice as heavy, he managed to seal them in his Aggregate Art: Jiunoka (Rainy Metamorphosis) before making his big escape. Lucky for him, no one seemed to be coming after him.

_I wonder what happened to Gokudera and the rest._

As he continued strolling around the area, drifting around like an airhead, he suddenly stumbled upon a long stretch of white pillars. A man with hair reaching his shoulders and a scarf twice as long stood smack in the centre of the path.

"Excuse me," Yamamoto called out. "May I know if this path leads to where the tall white tower is?"

"…"

"Err… Hello?"

The man drew out his sword and poised it in front of his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

**Yeah, finally finished this chapter xD We added in Ikakku's Lucky dance just for humour (He did it before he fought Ichigo! 8D) though we did refer to the English dubbed of Bleach so as to type it out :/**

**Bolded words refer to our comments so we may just fit in our comments once in a while( very seldom ) :X**

**Well, well. Wanna guess what the photographs contain? :D (Hint: If you actually watched the omake after every Bleach episode, you would probably know :P)**

**Guess it's toodles for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ) **

**Next Installment: Mist, Sun, Storm and...?**

**- Big and Little Seraph**


	10. Chapter 9: Mist, sun, storm and?

**Sorry for taking so long to complete this chapter T_T was busy with the teacher's day celebration earlier this week ;X**

**Okay, so we now present you the latest entry of the fanfiction :)**

* * *

Chapter nine: Mist, sun, storm and…?

"If she is under Aizen, all this should be an illusion!" Renji shouted. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The whip-like sword curved and crashed towards Chrome, who spun her trident and shielded the blow.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

A large white circle formed below Chrome's feet, causing her to leap upwards as the ice started to encase her feet. The circle then extended upwards, forming an ice pillar which trapped Chrome in it. The pair of Shinigami then landed onto the ground.

"We got her!" Renji exclaimed, patting on Rukia's shoulder who effectively swiped his hand off. She then turned to frown at him," Something isn't right…"

"Who do you think you are looking at?"

The duo swerved behind, only to be welcomed by the sight of the girl with another teen with the same hairstyle but much taller.

"Kufufu… good thing this area is made up of spirit particles… I can actually materialize myself here…"

"Mukuro-sama…"

"Oh my, oh my. The two of you scared my cute little Chrome so bad that I really feel the need to punish you. Now Chrome, let's face them together shall we?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

The icy pillar shattered and rained down onto the stunned duo as Chrome ran forward, swinging the trident at Rukia. Rukia snapped back to reality and dodged the slice, only to have her vision distorted with the whole backdrop spiraling into an unperceivable vortex and repeated images of Mukuro's menacing grin which could make one feel faint on sight. She dropped to her knees.

"RUKIA!" Renji ran forward and used the hilt of his sword to hit Chrome away. To his dismay he started to be covered by a large amount of snakes which writhed around his ankles, pinning him to the ground.

"Not bad Chrome, you improved a lot since the Varia battle…"

"Hadō 31, shot of red fire!" Rukia shot a blazing red orb at the snakes, causing them to vanish immediately after the mini explosion.

"OWWWWWWWWW! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"IT CAN'T BE HELPED! BLAME ON YOUR OWN USELESSNESS!"

Mukuro gazed at them with his red coloured eye in amusement, though he showed no signs of attacking. Chrome, on the other hand, slammed down the base of her trident onto the ground and closed her eyes, summoning several flaming pillars which imprisoned both Rukia and Renji. The blazing pillars grazed and demolished several nearby buildings successfully.

"Let's finish this…" Mukuro grinned widely and charged towards the shinigamis, obviously enjoying himself in this one sided battle. A pale coloured flame hovered over his eye as it changed into the number four.

"RUKIA! IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Several illusionary figures of Mukuro appeared surrounding the imprisoned duo, apparently mouthing," Now, who is the real one?"

Renji bit his lip. _I can't summon my bankai now, Rukia is too close! _He swung his sword in a last attempt to form a defensive barrier when a sharp jolt of pain shot down his left shoulder, causing him to stumble.

"Damn that girl…"

The vice captain was preparing to go into bankai mode when he felt a soft grunt from his partner. Rukia collapsed into a heap onto the ground, covered in blood which dripped from her head. He stared in horror at the unmoving body as the other male swung his trident over his head.

"Oh my! Playtime is over already?" Mukuro taunted.

_She's dead? No, there's still a small amount of reiatsu left…_ Renji gritted his teeth, bent down to pick Rukia up gently and shunpo-ed off towards the endless corridor. Cradling her close to him, the vice captain muttered to himself," It will be okay…"

Chrome gazed at the now fading Mukuro who seemed to be equally as weary as the red haired man. "Mukuro-sama?"

"It's alright, Chrome. I'm just a little tired that's all…"

* * *

"MAXIMUM INGRAM!"

Kyōraku dodged swiftly the attacks sent flying at him while he continued observing the sun guardian. To him, the Vongola was just a bunch of weirdos with the exception of their boss. Though the first boss can get a little crazy at times, he is one of the very few people who earned his respect. Apparently, the sun guardian is no different from the other Vongola members he met, along with that insanely bright aura of wisdom and strength that is being emitted from them.

"Seems like I can play a little longer." Kyōraku commented after he barely dodged the attack.

Ryohei drew back after the punch and stood still at his location. "YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN DODGING MY ATTACKS TO THE EXTREME! A REAL MAN DOESN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh really? I thought life was all about sake and chasing girls, not fighting."

"IT IS COWARDLY TO KEEP DODGING ATTACKS WITHOUT EVEN ATTACKING BACK TO THE EXTREME!"

The captain then gave a laid-back laugh and muttered," When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers… Katen Kyōkotsu!"

The teen wiped the blood from his face and continued staring at the strange man in front of him.

"THAT IS SOME NICE MAGIC TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

"Gyahaha. All these candies belong to Lambo-san!"

"Alright, alright, take as many as you want."

Lambo started laughing and tumbled over the Tatami mat, apparently enjoying himself by indulging into the grape flavoured sweets and roasted biscuits. The room was soon filled with screams and laughter as 3rd seat Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki started to play catch with the young cow boy.

Ukitake gazed fondly at the child before he spoke," I'll be going out for a while, maybe we can find clues of where his mama is." The shoji doors closed, leaving a stunned Lambo and the two thirteenth squad officers.

"Mama…"

"N-no, don't start crying now!"

"MAMA!"

The whole thirteenth squad barracks soon filled with green light, seemingly bounced up before landing down again after an explosion.

* * *

Gokudera slumped himself against a half torn wall of the corridor. The whole area was totally demolished with various bits of transparent-like substances lying on the ground just like how broken bits of concrete would.

He huddled an injured Uri close to his chest as he closed his eyes. He knew, that he would have seriously died if Uri hadn't taken that devastating blow from the fist of the giant. As if just waking up from a nightmare, he unknowingly hugged Uri closer before stumbling a little while standing up.

The rebel limped his way through the debris and aimed his cannon towards the approaching giant.

Komamura squinted. "It seems to me that you don't plan on hiding from me huh?" He raised his sword towards Gokudera. "In that case, as a form of respect, I shall slay you with my ban-"

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " A man with flowing long white hair came flying in and slashed at the wrist of the giant which in turn caused an injury on the Captain's hand.

_W-ho is that?_

"YOU DEAD YET, BRAT?"

_T-this voice…_

"S-SQUALO!"

"Hey, are you Ukitake's brother?"

* * *

**It really is great to know that there are people who actually appreciate our fanfiction so to those who love this, thank you very much once again :)**

**Well, this chapter really took quite some time (and lots of brain juices too) so yeah :P -takes out tape recorder: we hope that you enjoyed this chapter.-**

**Toodles! :)**

**- Big and little Seraph**


	11. Chapter 10: The Varia is here!

**We are finally able upload the chapter! Though its the hoildays we're really busy as our EOY (End of year) exams are coming right up. Enjoy the chapter!**

**To Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara,**

**Yes, it's Squalo! :D**

**To Alucard-Nightroad89,**

**Yup. We try to be up to date with not only the manga but the anime as well (though we feel that the Shimon seem kind of... overpowered?) Anyway, Big seraph likes Giotto-san whereas Little seraph likes Goku-chan. ;)**

**To captivated fairy,**

**Thank you :)**

**To Myu Kuran,**

**That, you will need to read on in the later chapters to find out. x)**

**To XiaoEUNiCE,**

**Thank you very much :) We hope that this chapter suits your tastebuds as well.**

* * *

Chapter ten: The Varia is here!

Gokudera was stunned, along with the Captain, as Squalo entered the battle. The shark perched himself on the rooftop, grinning widely in satisfaction after his attack left the captain's arm hanging by his side.

"Hey, are you Ukitake's brother?"

There was no response. _Who the hell is this Ukitake?_ Gokudera thought.

"VOII! Other than trying to know who I am, why not be more worried about yourself, scum! Don't you feel your arm getting a little numb?"

"Tch!" The foxy captain went, as though he just noticed the fact that his arm went dead. He aimed at the nerve on his right arm and slammed down hard before he sliced with his blade, using full force, at the white haired man.

Gokudera, seeing his chance, tried to dash forward and shoot his flame arrow, though was stopped short due to his injured leg. He swore under his breath and fired a solid beam towards the giant's hand. "Flame Thunder."

Squalo, on the other hand, dove towards Komamura and lunged at him. "VOII brat! Stop interfering with my fight!"

"What! I'm just trying to be helpful here you moron!"

"A swordman always fights without anyone else helping, scum!"

"Why you!" Gokudera then proceeded to limp towards the wall and catch his breath. Apparently the fight took a much larger toll on his body than he thought. He stared up and watched the spectacle happening in front of him: _Squalo smirking as he used his Zanna di Squalo at the fox, Komamura in disgust while he fended off the shark's attack, closing to being cornered. _He turned away, trying to re-establish contact with the others by fiddling with the controls on his earpiece to connect to the local network.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Captain! Someone is trying to hack into Seireitei's networking system!"

A figure donning a strange looking hat turned towards the screen. At first glance, one could not help but wonder if he was human, judging from the alien-like features on his face. He squinted his eyes at the display, typed on his piano-like keyboard and smirked.

"Report this to the fox guy that his opponent is trying to hack into our server and get rid of him… FAST!"

"Yes sir!" The subordinate ran, not wanting the face the wrath of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, back to the Research Institute. Mayuri then turned back and continued munching on his pastries.

_**Back to Squalo's battle…**_

"VOII BRAT! MOVE!" It was Squalo, shouting right at him; Gokudera looked as he saw the latter dashing towards him with his sword stretched out. He then looked upwards, only to be greeted by the sight of the ominous Samurai looming over him and slashing down towards him with the blade. Gokudera tried to avoid the sword, but even with his storm disc, he wasn't fast enough. A searing pain shot through his left shoulder and sent him pummeling into darkness.

"That damn brat. Dead already, huh?"

Squalo plunged forward and skilfully sliced through the chest of the gargantuan Samurai, causing the Captain crumple to the ground before using his sword to stabilize himself. The giant reared up behind him, only to be dealt with Squalo's blade as he charged forward. "Scontro de Squalo."

The giant, now dealt with Squalo's final blow, collapsed into a pile of rubble, followed shortly by the Captain. Squalo stood in triumph before he lifted the unconscious Gokudera on his shoulder and leapt over the roofs of the buildings. "It's been a long time since I let loose of my full strength. What on earth is this place?" Squalo thought to himself while he leapt towards the barracks of the first squad.

* * *

Yamamoto dodged the pink cherry blossom wave as it crashed onto the ground, using the flame powered swords to propel himself from getting hit. _The petals seem to be dangerous, they can even form a depression on the ground..._Yamamoto thought. He then leapt upwards and inserted his flames into a blue box.

A blue coloured swallow shot towards the air, sending in rain which created slight flood in the area. Yamamoto then leapt into the knee-deep water with Byakuya following suit.

"… Water?"

"Ahaha, sorry but a battlefield with water suits my fighting style the best." Yamamoto replied with a smile. He, once again, dodged just in time to prevent getting hit by the second wave of cherry blossoms.

"I see… if attacking one at a time doesn't affect you, what about multiple times at one go…" Byakuya thrust his hand forward, sending Senbonzakura crashing down onto the boy at any possible angles.

Yamamoto bent down for a moment and closed his eyes. "Shigure Soen Ryu, stance four, Gofuu Juuu!" With that, he disappeared from sight stunning Byakuya for a moment.

"You… is that Shunpo?"

"Huh? What on earth is that?"

The long haired captain squinted as he observed the boy. As far as he was concerned, other than that irritating orange haired strawberry, no other human is able to use Shunpo. He proceeded to swing the handle of his sword once again, only to notice that his sword seemed to be moving at uneven speed.

"Ushishishi."

Yamamoto swerved his head around as soon as he heard the blood curdling laugh echoing through the area. The captain seemed to have regained composure and started to shunpo towards the latter after sealing his sword.

"Hadō number thirty-three, Sōkatsui."

" Shigure Soen Ryu, stance seven, Shibuki Ame!" The boy spun his sword like a whirlwind to create a shield. Unknown to him, the captain had already drawn his sword and edged so close to him that he could feel his hot breath on his neck.

"Ushishishi."

"It's the end…" Byakuya said as he watched the latter falling, face first, onto the water surface. The blood seemed to dye the whole water red… wait. The captain stared. The whole water turned into a shade of crimson red in just a glimpse of an eye and the boy's body was starting to dissappear in the water.

"Ushishishi."

A small floating figure donning in black was accompanied by a blonde with long bangs shading his eye from the world. Standing just next to them was the brat with that hairstyle so annoyingly similar to a certain strawberry brat.

The boy gave another grin. "Sorry, I can't go down just yet since we are here to save someone."

"Ushishishi. You would have died if you weren't saved by yours truly, the royal prince."

"You ought to pay me for helping you with this..."

* * *

"INTERESTING! YOU DO KNOW HOW TO FIGHT HUH?" Zaraki gave a menacing laugh as he lunged forward with his jagged-edged sword, grazing the side of Hibari's cheek. Wincing, the disciplinarian did an upper-cut slash at the gigantic captain before he slipped his way out, dodging deftly the blade that was poised towards him.

Hibari grabbed his left arm. The duo had been at it for about half an hour already and apparently the young prefect is starting to lose his consciousness. He gritted his teeth and pulled hard at the cloth his was using as a bandage before he charged forward again towards the bloodied captain.

Zaraki threw his head back and cackled once again. He held onto the sword tighter before swinging his sword in a large arc, successfully demolishing the remaining wall of the corridor before he flung it down towards the spiked handcuffs. The duo then leapt back at the same time, panting hard, though not before Hibari noticed with satisfaction the long bleeding wound which stretched across the face of the captain over the nose bridge. Think of the wounds he sustained during his battle with Ichigo.

"Seems like both of us can't go on much longer huh? Then LET'S END THIS WITH A FINAL BLOW!"

"… Fine by me."

The pair started to charge at each other, gathering the last of their strength that was so great it seemed to materialize, with Zaraki's in a form of a demon and Hibari totally engulfed by a cloud of purple flames. Flames collided with the rivalling reiatsu as a huge explosion soon followed after the blast.

The prefect stumbled out of the smoke seconds later, closing to losing consciousness as he clumsily navigated his way through. Tripping over a piece of rubble, he felt someone supporting him by slinging his arm across the person's shoulder.

"You…"

"Oh my, oh my, you seem to have hurt yourself rather badly this time skylark~"

"Mukuro-sama, he's bleeding."

"Well, Chrome, we should then hurry up and bring him to the meeting place right?"

Little did they know that a large silhouetted figure rose and appeared in the midst of the smoke.

* * *

"Don't you feel that the battles are getting more violent? That explosion just now was no joking matter." G. paced up and down along the sides of the lounge.

"It certainly is, Primo. I wouldn't want myself to turn into roasted meat you know?" Daemon commented in a bemused tone.

"ACK! I DON'T WANNA TURN INTO A ROASTED MEAT!"

"Calm down Lamp- WAA!" Giotto went as he slipped and fell onto the ground, coincidentally evading the sneak attack of an assassin.

The second squad captain stopped short as Giotto appeared from behind her and pinned her onto the ground. "Daemon, that's mean! It's not as if I trip over flat ground very often right?"

"Well, the last time I checked, you tripped over the carpet and rolled down that long flight of stairs."

"That's our boss! He still retains that clumsy nature of his degozaru." Asari commented with a smile.

"Asari… not you too…"

They then turned towards the trapped captain who was struggling her way through. "No point trying to struggle, Captain." Giotto said smoothly. "State the reason why you are here."

"Do I look like I will reveal anything at all?"

"I was hoping you woul-"

"GIO-CHAN! I missed you so much!"

The guardians soon noticed their boss paling till his face turned white as soon as he heard that voice.

"NOT HER AGAIN!"

* * *

**Try to guess whose voice it was at the last part?**

**Hint: It's one of the Bleach characters whom we decided would be cute if we added in that little one-sided crush during the course of the story. xD**

**Either ways, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter x( we hope that this chapter is satisfactory ;)**

**Toodles,**

**Big and little Seraph**


	12. Chapter 11: The Confrontation

**Sorry for the late updates again. Will be getting really busy but we will try to update as soon as we can :/**

**To Myu Kuran,**

**Haha, thanks for commenting :). Yes, this woman can be really scary once she gets pissed ;)**

**To Alucard-Nightroad89,**

**Thanks! ;D We were in 'OMG!' state when the fact that Ryohei won finally sunk into us :P. Btw, we heard that the anime will air it's last episode next week. Is it true? :'(**

**To Miss AniMefan,**

**Haha, thank you for commenting and checking our errors for every single chapter we posted -wink wink- Hopefully this chapter is satisfactory(and free of errors!) as well ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The confrontation

_Why did she have to come? That werecat..._

"Cover for me, Asari. Tell her that I'm not here right now!" Giotto whispered to his rain guardian as he took cover behind the couch.

"W-wait, Boss!"

"Where's Gio-chan?" the woman asked as she came in. **(You probably know who is that right now)**

"W-well, Boss is-"Asari stuttered.

"Don't need to lie, Asari."

_Ack! She saw through it! _

_Giotto, you really made the wrong choice! _G. Thought. It was a well known fact that Asari could not even lie to save his life, especially when it is covering up for someone.

Giotto was spotted hiding behind the couch and in a second he was running and hiding at various locations in the mansion.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Giotto's guardians, including Reborn, looked at them.

"Who is that dark skinned lady?"

"Err, she's Shihōin Yoruichi and she allied with us after she stepped down as the second squad captain of the Shinigami." G. replied.

_So she is related to the Vongola, huh?_

"WAAAAHHHHHH! STOP GRABBING ONTO MY SHIRT! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FIFTH ONE IF YOU RIP IT!"

_First catching, then hide-and-seek. I can't believe that these people are actually the founders of Vongola…_

Just then, Yoruichi popped her head through the doorway. "He ran away!"

* * *

"ONE MORE GLASS OF WINE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ohh! I didn't know that you are such a great drinker!"

Kyōraku laid along the walls of the corridors drinking and laughing madly while the teen slumped himself on the edge of the torn down wall, giggling like a maniac. It is obvious that the both of them are drunk. **(UNDERAGE DRINKING FOR RYOHEI!)**

The captain tossed the sake bottle to Ryohei, who nearly missed his catch and tried to empty its contents into his mouth. _Of course, _Kyōraku thought to himself, _as a young man you shouldn't have immersed yourself into this world of battle. After all, only old people like us do…_

He then turned his head towards the sky and laughed to himself. That boy definitely had some fighting spirit, being able to dodge most of his attacks and even inflicting some damage on him, the most dangerous man in Soul Society.

The Bushōgoma he unleashed just now was no mean feat. It was obvious that the white haired teen would not be able to escape unscathed even if he tried. Thus, Kyōraku concluded, that he ought to apologise by treating him to sake after he woke.

The duo started laughing once again and basked in the sunlight, not noticing a pair of men standing a distance away.

"Seems like they don't need our help at all Levi."

"Shut up. I only came here because the boss said so you sissy."

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"What happened here?" Ukitake popped his head into the crack of the door wide –eyed. The whole barrack was in total chaos with charred pieces of paper strewn across the floor. He then turned his attention to his two beloved assistants lying on the ground, equally as charred as the papers on the ground.

"Sorry captain! The kid…"

"Hmm? What about the kid?" the captain stared at the sleeping cow boy who was rubbing his tummy satisfactorily.

"That kid… he…"

"AH! Kiyone, Sentarō, don't faint on me!" Ukitake wailed as he looked around the room._ What am I supposed to do…?_

_

* * *

_

Who are they?

Byakuya thought as he eyed at the two people next to Yamamoto. He then noticed a pair of knives being tossed at him while Yamamoto charged forward. As he dodged the sword, pillars of ice shot out of the ground, nearly impaling him.

_What?_

Deftly avoiding the ice, he shunpo-ed away from the trio and placed his outstretched hand right in front of him.

"Hadō number seventy-three, Sōren Sōkatsui."

Two burst of blue flames shot towards Mammon at high speeds, nearly swallowing him up in that azure wave. For some reason, he seemed to be able to escape unscathed and dove towards Byakuya.

Bel gave a wide smirk and tossed more daggers at the enemy. "Hey Mammon, are you looking for a chance to fly to heaven?"

"You will have to pay me if you want to see that."

With that, Mammon froze the whole area up, causing the whole surroundings to turn into a snowfield.

Yamamoto breathed deeply and muttered to himself," Wow… these guys are still as good as always. Crazy but still as awesome as usual." He then glanced at the frozen man being sealed in the ice and jumped into his defensive posture.

The Varia members followed suit and were about to give the final blow when suddenly, a large wave of cherry blossom crashed and engulfed most of the area. The trio leapt upwards onto the higher ground to avoid being swept away.

"Do you honestly think that I will be defeated just like that?" He glanced menacingly at Yamamoto, sending shivers down the teen's spine. Yamamoto then launched himself forward, raised his sword up in the air and mouthed," Rainy Metamorphosis." With that, a large amount of rain flames spread itself out, freezing the petals in their position.

"Not bad at all," Bel commented with a wide grin.

Byakuya winced and sealed Senbonzakura back into his sword form. Withdrawing it back into the sheath, he stood atop a roof and disappeared behind Yamamoto's back, thrusting his sword through the teen's back.

Yamamoto staggered, then vanished and swung his katana at the captain after reappearing next to his illusionary self Mammon casted.

Shunpo-ing through the stabs, Byakuya dove through an opening, only to be caught in between the maze of wires Bel made. "Ushishishi… you should feel honoured that I actually bothered to step in and battle you, peasant." He then made a small arc with his finger, causing all the knives to point downwards and fire towards the Captain.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Tsuna propelled himself towards a series of white buildings engraved with the kanji 一. He barely managed to shake off the pair of Shinigami by blasting an X-burner at them, sapping most of his energy and thus, he thought, it would be wiser to fly towards a prominent building.

He landed onto a sunlit balcony and extinguished his flame while he scanned the area. The office, other than a desk that is accompanied with a tall-backed chair, is totally bare.

Just as he was about to approach the desk, Tsuna felt a sharp murderous presence approaching him. Startled, he swerved his head around, only to find…

"HIIIE! X-X-XANXUS!"

Xanxus turned to eye Tsuna with his crimson red eyes before dismissing his presence. As if on instinct, both bosses immediately went into battle mode as a hostile presence started to made its way towards them.

The old man opened his eyes momentarily. "I see the similarity," he went. Proceeding to fling his haori off his shoulders, he drew his sword from the disappearing wooden cane.

"Reduce all creations to ash, Ryūjin Jakka!"

Flames started blazing, changing the whole area into a huge scorching firestorm that engulfed the whole area. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he felt himself pushed back due to the force emitted from the release of _that strange _katana.

Xanxus, on the other hand, fired several shots at the Captain commander, only to have them bounce of the flames surrounding him. Desperate to gain distance, both Tsuna and Xanxus navigated through the maze of flame pillars stretched throughout the office, but to no avail.

Just as they were about to be _reduced to ashes_, a familiar presence came flying in and turned all the flames into ice shards. The brunette slowly opened his eyes before stretching them wide as a familiar blonde stood grinning while in the signature "Zero point Breakthrough: First edition" pose. Yamamoto opened his eyes in annoyance and gripped his sword tighter, attempting to swing at the blonde who dodged with ease.

"Hey Tsunayoshi," He smiled at the young teen. "Seems that I made it just in time."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter isn't satisfactory. :( We tried to rush it out since we will be getting really busy soon. (But don't worry, we will try to update as soon as possible! 8D)**

**Is it just us or did the Original Vongola ring come out different than we all expected?(It's colourful! O_O)**

**Toodles for now!**

**Big and little Seraph**


	13. Chapter 12: Clash of the two bosses!

**We are finally back after such a long time of MIA! We do appologise for that for we were busy with exams :( anyway, THANK YOU ALL so much for the support, it really gives us the extra boost and motivation we need to keep going :)**

**Alucard-Nightroad89- Yup, we've been keeping up with the manga :) Currently the battle is between Sh!ttopi-chan and Gokudera right? :D Regarding about the length of the chapters... we'll try to work on it.**

**No- I'm not on facebook - Thank you so much! :)**

**XiaoEUNiCE- Thanks haha :D. 'O's are over so it's time to continue on with the fanfiction :)**

**janrockiss- Thank you! :D We'll try to work on the scenes well enough so that you guys can actually picture them out :)**

**Alright! Here's the next entry of our fanfiction. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Clash of the two bosses!

"Impudent brat, I remember clearly that I have requested for you not to interfere with our actions."

"Your memory must be getting really bad huh, old man. I told you if things really go out of hand, I won't stand back without doing anything at all."

Giotto took his stance in front of the captain commander while Tsuna rubbed his eyes._ Why is Primo in front of me? Wasn't he kidnapped?_

"Tsunayoshi, I'll explain everything after this."

The Primo's eyes started to turn from crystalline blue into a blazing shade of amber. He soon disappeared and grabbed to old man by the neck using his right leg, attempting to throw the Captain commander off his feet by twisting his own body. Genryūsai, on the other hand, retaliated by gripping onto the blonde's cape and flung him across the room, smashing him against the wall.

"PRIMO!"

"VOII SCUM!" Squalo went as he doved into the office with a familiar silver haired rebel slung over his shoulder. He was followed closely by a foreign looking man donning a pink kimono with a white haired teen slumped near his left arm along with Hibari being supported by Mukuro and Chrome. As they started to limp their way towards Tsuna, the whole group could only stop and stare. The arena was totally filled with ice shards that reached towards the ceiling, sealing the two bosses into a different world.

* * *

Soifon's head jerked in annoyance. She barely managed to escape from the accursed mansion and, even though she clearly followed the trail of the Vongola boss, she totally lost him. To top it all, she thought she heard her Yoruichi-sama's voice in the Vongola mansion. To think that they actually managed to convice her Yoruichi-sama to join them. Oh, she thought to herself, she would definitely wipe out the Vongola if given the chance.

She then stopped in her tracks. The first squad barracks had large pieces of ice streaking out in all possible directions, causing Soifon to raise her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"Those ice shards… they don't feel like it came from Captain Hitsugaya." Her eyes widened. "Damn it!"

The assassin soon found herself shunpo-ing towards another area, leaving traces of dust from her former position.

* * *

"Shigure Soen Ryuu, offensive stance eight, pelting rain!" Yamamoto swiftly swung his blade and sliced it towards the long haired captain. Bel then proceeded to throw his knives, attempting to corner the man while Mammon dealt the final blow. Just then, all of them froze at their positions.

"What… is this?" Yamamoto went while trying to move his body.

"Cease your fighting at once! The Captain Commander is in danger!" Soifon appeared, perching on the roof of a building. Her gaze lingered towards the paralyzed captain who was apparently irked that his battle was interrupted.

She took in a deep breath. "The first squad barracks was completely engulfed in ice and I couldn't identify whose reiatsu it belongs to. We need to go and hel-"

Byakuya freed himself from the bakudō and landed gracefully on the ground. "Since when were you given the authority to order another captain to move according to your wishes?"

"But!"

The long haired captain then allowed his eyes to graze over the Vongola members. He moved his hands as if writing letters in the air before he jerked his arm back. With that, Yamamoto felt himself regaining his senses as he and the Varia stood.

"Ushishishi, don't expect me to let you off just because you helped us!" Bel sniggered as he raised his knives.

Yamamoto stared hard, his attention diverted between the two captains. He then broke into a foolish grin and said," Well, you want us to follow you to that… what building?"

"OI! Don't boss us around!" Mammon went.

"Come on, it sounds interesting right?" The raven haired boy laughed. The group then propelled themselves with the female assassin leading the way.

* * *

"Ukitake, you're finally here!" the captain donning the bamboo hat went cheerfully.

"Sorry… the little kid kind of caused a huge commotion back at the barracks," Ukitake apologized while cradling a little cow kid in his arms. He gave a sigh. "It's been quite some time since sensei got this mad."

"Did we miss anything?" A group of people, namely Byakuya, Soifon, Yamamoto, Bel and Mammon, dove into the 'spectator stand' where the guardians waited. Looking worried, Yamamoto glanced at the injured Gokudera before turning to see Hibari being supported by Mukuro. Wincing a little, he gripped hard onto the rails of the balcony. "Why did thi-"

"REVIVED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed while lifting his hands, hitting Kyoraku right in the face.

"OWWW! That hurts!"

"VOIIII! Keep it down, scum. I WANNA WATCH THIS SHOW!"

The guardians turned to the Varia members who, coincidentally, made themselves comfortable by setting up make-shift chairs and popping popcorn into their mouths.

"Ushishishishi…. The prince won't the sharing this with the paupers."

"As if we want to share with you!" Tsuna felt himself retorting back before he shuddered.

"It's getting too noisy here… I'm going to bite you all to dea- uff!" Hibari's body went limp.

"AH! Hibari-san!"

"Kufufufu… seems that the little skylark went into commission… because I hit him a little too hard?" Mukuro held up his hand.

"WHAT!" Tsuna yelled once again.

"SHUT UP! I want this show to be worth the amount I paid," went Mammon before stuffing another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth.

With that, Tsuna facepalmed while Yamamoto gave a soft giggle. "The Varia never change huh?" Yamamoto thought to himself.

* * *

Giotto got up slowly while he dusted his cape. "My oh my. You never change huh, old man? You executed exactly the same move that you used back then." With that, he deftly dodged a continuous barrage of lasers before he closed up on the Captain Commander.

The Captain Commander clucked his tongue. He then quickly lifted his hands to grip onto the gloves of the mafia boss. Think of Xanxus and Tsuna's battle during the sky ring conflict where both their palms met.

"Hadō 90, KUROHITSUGI!"

Giotto's eyes widened before a large black box, covered with several spear-like protrusions, engulfed him. Upon being assured that his opponent is safely restrained by the spell, the old man gave a sigh.

"Just kidding!" The large coffin shattered into tiny shards of black colored glass that littered the floor as the blonde teen burst out of it with a flick of his cape. He then poised his hands as if about to hold the old man's head.

Still afloat, he bent down a little closer to the Captain Commander's left ear and whispered," You don't expect me to go down so soon, do you?" With that, he lifted his head and muttered," Zero point breakthrough, First Edition!"

More ice started to form and encased the legs of the older boss, who struggled for a moment before smashing down onto the ice using his strong scarred hands, shattering successfully. He then stood up and closed his eyes. "That will be the last of it."

Giotto leapt back momentarily (**he's still a little wary of him!**). Gazing at the Captain Commander with his blazing amber eyes, he gave a laidback grin before he extinguished his flame. "I'll be more than glad to." With that, he sent a powerful shockwave which caused the icy barrier separating them from the younger generation to collapse.

* * *

"Ah, Primo!" The young brunette gazed gladly at his ancestor who strolled slowly towards the crowd.

"Hey there, Tsunayos- waaaaah!" Wincing, the crowd(**including the Varia!**) slowly opened their eyes to witness their beloved Creator of the Vongola lying face down on the ground. Apparently, the clumsy blond somehow managed to trip over a fallen ice shard that was lying on the ground.

"Owww…" Giotto slowly got up and massaged his sore leg. "My clumsy spell seems to be getting me again."

Tsuna stared at the blonde. It is true that he had met his ancestor several times but it is the first time he saw Primo so… un-glamorous? Trying to digest the fact that the both of them are rather _similar_, Tsuna noticed that Giotto was making his way towards the fallen silver haired teen.

Placing his hand on Gokudera's forehead, Primo gave a sigh. "I'll get Knuckle to fix this guy here… he seems to be in a very bad shape."

"What about cloud person?"

Chrome, who was silently watching all the while, startled the crowd with this sentence. Who would have thought that this shy girl had enough courage to speak up in front of such a huge crowd?

"Oya oya… No worries my little Chrome… I guess Sawada Tsunayoshi's sun guardian will be healing the skylark here…" Mukuro broke the ice by stating so. "Now if you will excuse me… I will… be taking… my… leave…" Upon stating so, the mist guardian vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Alright everyone!" Giotto clapped his hands to obtain the attention that was directed at Mukuro. Grinning sheepishly at the Varia members who were staring dumbfounded at the mist guardian, he cleared his throat. "We shall make our way back to the Vongola headquarters now. Do help to support those who are out of commission along the way." With that, he bowed* at the Shinigami captains before leaping out of the balcony, followed closely by the other Vongola members.

"My my, look at them go! A beautiful sight I must say!" Kyoraku gave a sigh, only to be agreed by Ukitake.

The Captain Commander gave a loud snort before he turned around and exited the room, followed by the four captains who were present at the area.

* * *

Tsuna continued to look admirably at his ancestor who was maneuvering through the pristine white maze with ease. _I wonder when I can actually reach up to Primo's caliber… _Tsuna thought to himself before he stopped. _Eh? Then what about the fact that Primo was kidnapped?_

**If any of you feel that this fanfiction needs some improvement, feel free to bring it up! We're all ears.**

**Anyway, to make up for the long time of 'not updating this fanfiction', we'll try to update as frequent as time(and fate) allows us so do stay tuned! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Now what's this all about?

**Alucard-Nightroad89- Thank you! :) Well the fighting scenes aren't exactly ending yet since there are more to come.**

**Miss AniMefan- Okay noted! Will make the necessary changes :D**

**XiaoEUNiCE- Thank you very much :)**

**janrockiss- Well... help came for Yamamoto pretty quickly and his battle style is pretty much suited for battling against Shinigamis. Gokudera's battle style is not really suited for battling with Shinigamis since he is more of a 'ranged attacker' and help came in much later for him... As for Hibari, it's just his luck that he battled against Zaraki... hope this clarified your doubts! xD**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Now what's this all about?

"OI HIBARI! WAKE UP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oni-san… he won't wake up so soon…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Alright, I'm done with healing that guy over there," Knuckle commented, keeping a scalpel similar to Ryohei's Sun Trowel. Apparently, the Vongola members were resting in the various guest rooms scattered throughout the whole mansion. By some luck, the Varia decided to be civil and not join the guardians as Xanxus might create a _bit _of a rukus should they join.

"Ahh… I'm beat!" Yamamoto slumped onto the black velvet couch positioned at the end of the office that, so conveniently, managed to be repaired before they returned after Giotto trashed the whole room upside down.

Ryohei, having being called to shut up once, decided that he needed to let out a little steam. With that, he took in a deep breath and shouted," ONE, TWO, !"

"How loud…"

"Ah, Cloud person!"

Hibari held his head before letting his gaze land on the guardians. His eyes soon met Chrome and as soon as he did so, he narrowed his eyes. "You're injured…"

Chrome blushed a little and retreated. "I… this is a superficial wound…"

The prefect allowed his hands to lightly brushed the side of Chrome's cheek before he reached for a plaster that was conveniently on the nearby table. "Stop it. You need this." With that, he gently stuck on the plaster on the female guardian's face. The other members in the area watched them in amazement.

"WHOA HIBARI!" Ryohei went, only to be shot by a glare so deadly that he would have travelled into hell and back twice should looks kill.

Giotto entered the room and looked at the duo with a bemused expression. "Looks like Cupid's out early this year, it isn't even Valentine's yet!"

Hibari gave a sadistic smirk at the blonde before walking up to him. "You're an interesting fellow… let's have a spar someday shall we?"

Giotto raised his eyebrows momentarily before he grinned in amusement. "Sure, I'll be waiting!" Satisfied with the reply, the Cloud guardian hastily exited the room, followed closely by Chrome. However, unbeknownst to the Guardians, the warm smile of Primo faded for a second, replaced by a dark expression before the friendly façade took over again.

Tsuna, having mustered up his courage, went up to his ancestor. "Primo, I have something I would like to clarify with you…"

* * *

"Ughhh…" Gokudera felt himself coming back to his senses.

"About time you wake up huh, brat?"

Gokudera's eyelids fluttered open, only to see a redhead peering at him and looking so annoying similar to _him_.

"What're you doing here?"

G. closed his book and swiftly held Gokudera's head against the wall. "If you think that I'm baby-sitting you willingly, think again. Your precious Tenth asked me to help whilst he discuss something with the boss so just be FREAKING GREATFUL FOR WHAT I'M DOING OKAY?" With that, he let go of his grip and took a swig of his cigarette.

The silver haired rebel fingered the edge of the black cushion before he tried to stand. "Just what on earth is he thinking?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean… we came here because the Tenth told us that Vongola Primo is in danger… and yet the one who saved us in the end was Primo himself… I don't get this!"

G. extinguished the flame on his cigarette stick. "You know… Gio, I mean the boss, does his stuff in a really eccentric way… but as his right hand man, I don't even know what on earth he is thinking sometimes. Lately, he's been getting really unpredictable and I can't even comprehend what he wants. IT FREAKING SUCKS!" G. drew another cigarette stick from the pack. "Want one?"

Gokudera stared for a moment before he took one. Lighting it up, he went," You know, it's rather surprising that a man of your caliber would actually confide in me."

"Confide in you? IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"Decimo's Storm guardian awake?"

A green haired boy popped his head through the doorway. Peering curiously with his large green eyes, he said," Primo onii-chan is looking for you." With that, he raced down the corridor, not wanting to face the wrath of the redhead rebel, namely G..

Gokudera flashed a worried glance at G. before making his way down. "Something is amiss…" As G. continued to smoke on his cigarette, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the air. A powerful wave of energy pulsated from Giotto's office and knocked both the Storm Guardians off their feet.

"Shit!" Gokudera swore as he ran towards the office where his friends were, only to have G. trailing him closely.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as he dropped the cup he had been holding all along, causing it to shatter into little tiny shards of glass. As the sound continued to echo throughout the whole room, the brunette suddenly felt his legs losing energy as he fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"Gah, TSUNA!" Yamamoto went. No sooner had he done so, another wave of energy forced him onto his knees, followed closely by Ryohei. Wincing a little, Tsuna tried to look up, only to notice the appearance of the young blonde fading away. "P-Primo," he gasped.

"Naïve aren't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" A brown haired man soon took over the position of where Giotto was supposed to be. He grabbed the brunette by the throat and hoisted him above the ground. "How pathetic... this will be a piece of cake for me…"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT TSUNA!" Yamamoto sent his sword flying towards the man.

Relaxed, the man gave a smirk and raised his hand. "Amateurs like you should understand your position. You are far too weak to even lay a scratch on me, a god!" With that, the sword broke into half a landed right before the stunned Yamamoto.

"Kuhh…" Tsuna struggled, trying to break out of the iron-like grip that clamped onto his throat though he failed miserably. Just then, a series of bombs started to close up towards the attacker, causing him to weaken his grip. With that, Tsuna felt a surge of strength and freed himself from the man. "Thank you… Gokudera-kun."

The silver haired rebel gave a proud grin at the look of appreciation while positioning himself next to his boss.

"You fools, how dare you attack me!"

"Of course we are attacking you! You're invading _our _home."

Swiftly, the young blonde teen went sailing through the window and immediately froze the area, creating a jail that imprisoned the invader. "As expected from our intelligence group leader Alaude, seems that the news 'Aizen Sōsuke has escaped from his imprisonment' is true after all."

Aizen gave a smile. "Well, well. If it isn't Vongola Primo, the only person who could actually survive a battle with the Captain Commander…"

Giotto stopped smiling and sent his fist flying towards the man before he realised a fatal mistake. "Damn it… illusions…" Aizen suddenly appeared behind the blonde and tried to drive his sword through his opponent's back.

"Primo!" Tsuna flinched as he felt the injuries on his neck. Gokudera held Tsuna silently as they both watched helplessly the scene that unfolded before them.

"BANG!" The sound of the gunshot filled the air as G. ran in to save his boss. Big mistake, the bullet sailed past Aizen as though he is transparent.

"… a hologram?"

Aizen gave another chuckle. "Fools… my sword is far more superior than merely creating illusions to fool your eyes." He walked out of the icy prison and glanced at the guardians. "If you fools believe that you can change fate and prevent Sawada Tsunayoshi from falling into my hands…" Aizen left it at there and disappeared, cackling wildly.

Enraged, Giotto punched the window, shattering it into tiny little shards that failed to twinkle as a result of the mood in the room. "That arrogant guy… he escaped!"

* * *

"Please… be more gentl- OWWW!"

"Ahh… Tenth!"

Tsuna winced as Daemon applied on a suspicious looking cream on the brunette's neck.

"Stay still, brat!" Daemon hissed softly, sending quick glances at Giotto to make sure that he isn't looking. "I want to continue with my meal so stop moving."

Yamamoto entered the room and grinned. Since the office is in a mess once again, the Vongola members had to move to the lounge to heal themselves. "According to Ugetsu, my sword's fine since Aizen made use of illusions to make Shigure Kintoki appear broken."

"Guess I'm done here," Daemon commented and stretched before he left the room. "My pasta's waiting for me…"

G. shot Daemon a disgusted glance before he turned back to Giotto. "So… what now?"

Giotto closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Seems that Aizen is targeting Tsunayoshi for whatever reason," he cleared his throat before continuing," I… it's my fault that this happened…"

"GIO!"

G. stared angrily at his boss, stunning the people in the room. "It's not your fault for doing so, we all agreed on this!"

The blonde, shocked at his friend's sudden reaction, soon calmed down. "I get it. Thanks G…" He went up to his descendent and placed his hand on Tsuna shoulder. "I need you guys to head back to the human world first."

Tsuna's head shot up. "What! Why?"

"It's too dangerous here. He is after your life."

"But…"

"I agree with this, Tenth. Your safety is of utmost importance now!" Gokudera stepped out and said.

Giotto gave a smile of appreciation. "Thank you." He then turned to G., who added with a mischievous grin, "Heard that the Shinigami sent several powerful fighters to the human world so we guessed that you will be safe there."

"But… but…"

"Now, now, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave a grin and slung his arm over Gokudera's shoulder. "If even Gokudera agrees with this, I don't see why we shouldn't!"

"Get your arm off me, baseball idiot!"

"Yosh! SAWADA! LET'S GO BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD AND KICK SOME ASSES TO THE EXTREME!"

"Boss..."

Chrome entered the lounge, followed by Hibari who immediately sat by the window sill. The shy girl looked around the room and blushed before continuing, "Mukuro-sama said that he could feel a strong disruption in the spiritual pressure here…" Her voice trailed off.

Knuckle and Lampo came running in. "Preparations are done, boss. We're ready to go!"

The blonde then turned to face the Tenth generation guardians. "I will explain what happened to you guys later… please, just get out of here!"

"I… I!" Tsuna stuttered while his guardians were escorted into the senkai gate.

"Tsunayoshi… please… be safe."

Tsuna stared at his ancestor with a hurt expression before he turned and jumped into the gate. _I just want to know what on earth is happening… why me?_

G. gave a final glance at the portal before he turned back to Giotto. "By the way, where did the home tutor and the werecat go?"

Giotto facepalmed while Alaude came in.

"According to the latest news, the home tutor went back approximately one minute before the Tenth generation reached the mansion. As for the werecat…" He glanced away.

"Alaude…" Ugetsu gasped.

"What?"Alaude snapped.

"YOUR INTELLIGENCE GATHERING TALENT HAVE FAILED YOU FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Why… you!"

Alaude chased both Knuckle and Lampo around the room before they ran out of the room, causing Alaude to trip and fall into a pile of pillows that ,so conveniently, was lying in the corner.

"You two…" A demonic aura started to form around him. "YOU TWO ARE COURTING YOUR DEATHS FOR PISSING ME OFF!"

* * *

"! THIS AGAIN!"

"RUN! QUICK!"

"WAAA! RUN FASTER! LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T WANT TO BECOME A PANCAKE !"

It is definitely unfortunate, apparently, that our beloved Tenth generation has met with another crisis that could probably claim their lives again.

"NOT THE VACUUM CLEANER AGAIN!"

Yup, just take it that they were fated to cross paths with the train again.

"RUN RUN RUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed as the cleaner closed up on them.

"JUST… A LITTLE… MORE…" Chrome gasped as Hibari pulled her along with him.

"EVERYONE JUMP!" Tsuna commanded as they leapt out just in time, missing the cleaner only by the breadth of a strand of hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world…

"Damn… these Menos just won't stop appearing!" Akari went as she sliced down three Gillians.

"Just sweep them away like you always do and stop ks-ing(1) mine!" Hitsugaya shouted back at Akari as he blasted away several Menos with his icy barrage.

Akari glanced angrily at her icy comrade and pouted. Just then, a lightbulb appeared and hovered brightly over her head. "Hey! We should do what Byakuya did back then right? We should use our reiatsu to chaise them away and seal up the Garganta!"

"You idiot! There's only two of us here…"

"Aww…"

The two of them then continued to slay the remaining Menos as a familiar orange haired teen stepped out from the shadows.

"Toshiro…"

* * *

"Oi, you guys…"

The bespectacled blue haired teen turned to face Yoruichi with an apathetic expression. "What?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "I hope you understand why Kurosaki Ichigo won't be joining us this time round."

The largest of the trio, a tan skinned well-build teen, said, "He lost his powers, right? That's why…" His voice trailed off as the orange haired girl glanced at him with a sad expression.

"It's sad right? He lost every bit of reiatsu… Kurosaki-kun must have had it hard on him…"

Yoruichi's eyes glinted before she tossed several documents to them. "The three of you will need this when you enrol into Namimori Middle. Another two members will be joining you three when you enrol into the school," She stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"EH? WE DOWNGRADED!"

Just then, the four of them saw several figures falling from the sky quite a distance away.

* * *

"Cough… pffft!" Tsuna crawled out of the river, soaked. Apparently, the gate opened up just above the river and, seeing that they just jumped out of the tunnel, it's no wonder why they all fell into the river helplessly.

Both Hibari and Chrome hastily made their escape as the other members were still catching their breath.

"LOOK, SAWADA!"

The remaining guardians lifted their heads up.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted before he continued, "We're… back!"

* * *

**(1) Ks - a term commonly used by gamers which means kill-steal. (Eg. you are slaying a monster halfway when another player kills the monster and steals the loot)**

**Finally managed to update this fanfiction! :D Took quite some time before we actually managed to update as we were busy lately so we do appologise for the wait! **

**-Currently anticipating for the next KHR chapter to be uploaded :)-**

**Toodles!**

**-Big and Little Seraph**


	15. Chapter 14: We're back! Kind of

**AHHH! So sorry for not updating this chapter lately! x( There was an anime fest going on so we have been kind of busy recently...**

** janrockiss: well... we did promise one of the reviewers that there will be some "romance" in the story so we are currently working on it. Hopefully the scenes will turn out okay. :P**

** XiaoEUNiCE: LoL thanks a bunchies. Hopefully the next few chapters will appeal your reading tastebuds as well :P**

**Miss AniMefan: Thanks for helping us check our grammatical error. -edits- :) **

**Alucard-Nightroad89: Thanks ;D Sorry for taking so long to update btw ;X**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: We're back! Kind of…

"Owww…"

"Ahh…You okay, Tenth?"

Tsuna rubbed his head. It was supposed to be the perfect morning for our beloved Decimo, well, until Reborn had to fling Tsuna out of bed and kick him in the face. He knew, of course, that there is absolutely no way his life would probably be known as _typical_ anyway.

"Ne, Tsuna…"

"Huh? Anything, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto raised his fingers to point at a group of foreign looking students, causing both Tsuna and Gokudera to have their attention directed towards them. The group of students were gathered right in front of the school gates and crowded around the area, apparently oblivious to the fact that they would meet their demise should they stay there when Namimori's disciplinary chairman reached the area.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "They're just a bunch of new students, what's the big deal baseball idiot?"

Tsuna suddenly stopped in his tracks. "T-t-they don't look like middle school students, do they?"

The three of them exchanged glances before they walked towards Namimori Middle.

"Now that you mention it… they either look to old for middle school…" Yamamoto's voice trailed off as his gaze fixated onto the shortest of the group.

"Or too young for middle school." Gokudera completed his sentence. He then turned to grin at Tsuna. "No worries, Tenth! I shall protect you if they try to attack you!"

Tsuna facepalmed. "There we go again…"

* * *

"Alright class! Here we have a group of new transfer students that will be joining here from now onwards. Please give them a warm welcome and mix along well with them."

The class started to murmur amongst themselves as their gaze scanned the group in front of them.

Hana spoke up first. "Uhh… senseii… why are these students transferring into our class? I mean… they don't look like they're middle schoolers."

Another male spoke up. "Yeah… they look so tall… and one of them look like he just enrolled into elementary sch-"Before he completed his sentence, a piece of chalk hit the male directly on the forehead with amazing accuracy, causing him to fall off his chair.

The teacher gazed in amazement at the chalk that disappeared mysteriously from his hand and onto the floor. He then turned to a certain white haired boy who was extremely pissed by the comment before he cleared his throat. "That will be all for today. We shall save the introductions for later."

_Meanwhile…_

Reborn stood on a tree branch just outside Tsuna's classroom and smirked. "These new students are definitely not your typical students. I shall observe them for a little while longer…"

* * *

"Oi, SAWADA! Did you see that just now?"

Ryohei was jumping with excitement after witnessing one of the new students, a tall blue haired bespectacled teen, knockout several gangsters that were gathered in front of the school gates while using only his bare hands.

"Oni-san… I saw that." Tsuna sweatdropped at Ryohei's enthusiasm whilst he continued with his lunch. He does respect Ryohei most of the times but sometimes the sun guardian just gets a little too enthusiastic that it gets a little overbearing.

"Pardon me for saying this, Tenth." Gokudera spoke up and squinted at the group of new students, namely Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Akari and Hitsugaya. "But those people over there don't look normal to me."

"Are we even normal in the first place?" Tsuna thought to himself.

"DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn came in with a flying kick, planting his foot onto Tsuna's right cheek.

"Owww… Reborn! Stop kicking me like that!" Tsuna rubbed his sore cheek.

"Don't you get it, Dame-Tsuna? You should keep your guard on all the time! That is one of the cons of being a mafia boss. You never know when you will get attacked."

"HIIIEEEE! That means…" Tsuna's gaze diverted towards the bunch of new students.

Reborn gave another smirk. "You never know…"

Gokudera continued to stare at the new students before he turned back to the guardians. Just then, a dark shadowy figure emerged from a distance and ran away, as if he knew he was spotted.

Clutching his dynamites, the Storm guardian jumped from his seat to chase the figure. "WAIT UP!"

_Meanwhile…_

"So… Yoruichi-san, what are we supposed to do?" Ishida questioned the dark skinned lady who was apparently gazing adoringly at the brunette sitting at the other table just as she placed her lunch tray on the table.

"He's exactly like his ancestor…"

Chad gave a sigh and glanced at the white haired captain who was totally oblivious to the surroundings. "Captain Hitsugaya, what are we here for?"

"Don't ask me, the Captain Commander called me over to assist you guys. I have absolutely nothing to do with the planning an-"His head jerked up as he felt a familiar presence lingering from a distance.

"KUROSAKI, STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Orihime looked up from her red bean paste. "Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

"Yo Gokudera! What's the rush?" Yamamoto gave a brisk wave as the silver haired teen ran smack right at him.

"Get away!"

Yamamoto blinked twice. "Hmm? Anything?"

"Tch! Stop blocking me!" Gokudera tried to struggle away from the taller black haired teen, only to stumble back and fall. He looked up and tried to search for the suspicious figure whom, by now, disappeared without a trace.

"Thanks a lot for your help, baseball idiot." The Storm Guardian spat sarcastically.

* * *

Ichigo panted outside the school gates of Namimori Middle, trying his best to catch his breath after being spotted. To think that he would be found out as soon as he set his foot in the school compounds. Just his luck!

He got up and was ready to walk away when he realized someone was tugging his shirt. No wait, not tugging but literally dragging him back into the school compounds.

"Wait WHAT!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki. If you hadn't set your foot here I wouldn't have to do this."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice. "Toshiro?"

"You never change huh? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE TO CALL ME CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

The orange haired teen gave a chuckle. "By the way, how did you find out I was there? I don't even have a single speck of reiatsu lef-"

"… It's through your reiatsu that I found out."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't know… but somehow it seems that you still have your very distinctive reiatsu lingering around you…"

The young captain let go of the latter and sighed. "Anyway you shouldn't be here. Namimori is currently the problematic area that we are taking charge of and Karakura should be safe at the moment. You should remain there."

"But I-"

"I won't send you out."

Ichigo stared helplessly as the young captain slowly made his way through the crowd. Dejectedly, he walked away and out of the school compounds, not knowing that his friends were peeping at him from behind a pillar.

* * *

"Welcome back, Gokudera. Ciaossu, Yamamoto."

"Why did you just run off like that? It scared us!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera shrugged off Yamamoto's hand and bowed in front of Tsuna. "Sorry Tenth!"

Sweatdropping once again, Tsuna persuaded the Storm Guardian to stop bowing at him when Yamamoto placed both his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Hmmm? Yamamoto?"

"I've got you, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"… HIIE!"

* * *

"Gio!"

"Yes G.? Don't tell me you want to spar with me again."

G. rolled his eyes. "I'm not that free. Besides, check this out." With that, the red head fished out a giant sheet of paper so large that it literally blocked out every light source in the room and shoved it right in front of his boss' face. "See anything?"

"G… if you literally shove everything in my face, I don't see how I can actually get things done since I can't see a thing."

"… Alright!" G. started tearing the paper into shreds, leaving only a small bit of paper with several numeric codes inked onto it. "There! Clear enough for you?"

The blonde grazed his eyes over the paper and dropped his pen. "This again! I thought... that..."

"Seems like the troubles have just begun."

* * *

"Oi! Baseball Idiot what are you doing?"

Yamamoto gave a menacing grin before a wormhole appeared on the ground. Well, not quite a wormhole but a jelly like substance that swirled around them in a spiral. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is in my hands. My master will be proud!"With that, he tightened his grip and caused the clumsy brunette to struggle wildly in his grasp.

"Ah! MY PILLS!" Tsuna flailed wildly as he reached to grab the tin of Dying Will pills that so conveniently dropped when he was captured. "REBORN! SHOOT ME!"

"I can't. I ran out of bullets~"

"Hiiie!"

"Baseball idiot! LET GO OF THE TENTH!" Gokudera spat as he reached for his Storm Arrow.

"THAT'S NOT YAMAMOTO, TAKO-HEAD!"

"For once you have your brains with you, Lawn Head."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THE EXTREME?"

"Idiots. Tsuna's disappearing," Reborn snapped.

"Ehh WHAT!" Gokudera and Ryohei both tried to pull Tsuna away from the wormhole by diving towards the duo, though they missed and went sprawling across the floor.

"Ban! SHIKAIEN!" A giant wave of energy pulsated from a neighboring table followed by a large blazing crescent that emerged from the sword of a shinigami girl. "FLAMING CRESCENT!"

As if on cue, the flames hit the ground at an alarming speed and sent the brunette flying in the air, accompanied by a loud thud on the ground. Rubbing his sore bottom, the brunette opened his eyes to find that the 'Yamamoto' is gone.

"Tenth! You okay?"

"Yo, Decimo!" The girl exclaimed. "The name's Akari Tsubasa. From today onwards I shall be protecting you from Aizen on behalf of the boss, Primo!"

Reborn smiled. "Well, we'll definitely need your help. Dame-Tsuna can never get anything done without running into trouble!"

"Reborn!"

Gokudera's face darkened. "Well… then where is…"

Tsuna gasped," WHERE'S YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

"Great throw as usual, Yamamoto!"

The baseball player gave a grin at his team mate before he closed his eyes and sat on the bench. However, to his astonishment, he just fell right through and landed right on the ground as if they just didn't exist.

"Eh? What's this?" Yamamoto gazed innocently as the baseball court started to slowly disappear before being replaced by a vast black surrounding.

"Vongola's current Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi…"

The Rain Guardian felt his senses coming back to him and noticed that his body was bound up by a metallic feeling object. Struggling frantically, he tried to break free of these chains, only to find out that he had been blindfolded.

"Ughh…"

Aizen chuckled. "You're mine now…"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA YAMAMOTO IS TAKEN CAPTIVE BY AIZEN! -shot-**

**Well let's just hope we won't get killed by leaving this as a cliffhanger.**

**Right! Regarding about the latest KHR chapter, anyone of you feels that the latest chapter made Daemon look like he's such a -bleeep-? Well, he just made it up to no.1 on our Most Hated Character list and that is probably what Amano-senseii wanted :X Anyway... let's just hope that more surprises will be revealed in the later chapters! :)**

**-TOODLES!~**

**Big and Little Seraph**


	16. Chapter 15: What on EARTH?

**Finally uploaded the new chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoy it! -was about to add in Daemon abuse parts but decided not to in the end-**

**Alucard-Nightroad89: Well, because this fanfiction started before the Vongola Gear was fully introduced, we feel that it's better not to add the Vongola Gear in. After all, we don't really know the full abilities of the Vongola Gear yet ;) anyway, glad you liked the chapter! :D**

**No-I'm not on facebook: Thanks! :D**

**Miss AniMefan: yay! Thanks ;D and TKAM...? Haha we're not that professional yet ;X**

**T3HKHfan: Yamamoto won't die... he's one of the main characters! Well... not at the moment and YESS! Another Daemon Spade hater! :D**

**janrockiss: No worries! :D Yamamoto definitely will get back at Aizen in one way or another and NUUUUU! -puppy eyes- don't kill us *_* Daemon Spade haters should all unite! Ah, the fest we went to was STGCC we didn't have the chance to go to EOY :(**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: What on EARTH!

"G., I shall personally go down to the human world to grasp the situation better."

"Yes yes, Mister Nag. You've been going on like this for ages." G. snapped at his boss as he packed Giotto's luggage.

"Four towels, checked. One month's worth of clothes, checked. Soap, shampoo, toothpaste toothbrush… checked… money, checked… a voice recorder?" Curious, the crimson haired teen fumbled with the recorder, only to be shocked by the content and become intensely annoyed by it.

"HOLY MACKEREL, GIOTTO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING, BRINGING A SQUEAKY VERSION OF MY VOICE!"

"Cause I can't wake up if I don't play it as my alarm clock?" Giotto replied in a bemused tone, apparently oblivious to the fact that his best buddy is indeed incredibly annoyed by the content of the recorder.

"Gio…"

The blonde looked up, only to find several pillows hurled towards him as though they were cannon balls.

"Stop messing my bedroom!" Giotto randomly picked up something on his bed to hurl at his friend in self-defense. "How's that?" he smirked, after noticing that the object he threw was a blanket that pretty much saved him from the pillows.

"TOO SLOW!"

Several bullet holes formed on the walls of the room. Correction, several bullets drove into the walls of the room, successfully causing a painting to smash onto the floor.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"It's up to you to believe so."

"!" The duo started flinging anything they could find at each other, be it vases or paintings or pillowcases. Well, at least we do know that where ever these people go, the place will definitely not be spared of the wreck…

"Gio, you don't need to bring that recorder anymore cause I'm going to stalk you down to the human world!" G. laughed menacingly.

"EHH! G., I NEED MY PRIVACY!"

"I'm going to come too, Giotto-san!"

* * *

"What do you want with me?"

Aizen chuckled at the ignorance of the raven haired teen. "Seems that you still don't have any idea what I'll gain from you… definitely way below my expectations…"

"… what?" Yamamoto gasped.

"You don't get it, do you?" Aizen went as he slowly inched his way towards the Rain guardian. "If you're not around Sawada Tsunayoshi, I can always take over your existence and increase my chances of getting near him…"

"! You're going to… kill me?"

"Fortunately for you… I have absolutely no intention on killing you… after all, I need you to be alive… for me to share the same personality as you…" The man suddenly raised his reiatsu, causing the teen to pass out from shock.

"That's right… sleep… Now with the power of the Hogyoku, I shall…" Another Yamamoto soon replaced Aizen's location. "It would seem fun to be friends with them!" Grinning, the teen walked out of the abandoned location. "Let's get this done quickly…"

* * *

"Ahhh… what on earth happened to Yamamoto? He just disappeared like that…"

"Ne, Tenth. Well if it's that baseball idiot, he should be okay."

Tsuna stopped by the lake for a moment before gazing out across the other side. "Gokudera-kun, can you leave me alone for a moment? I would like to reflect about what happened a day ago."

"… I understand." Gokudera bowed respectfully before taking his leave. Slinging his bag on his shoulder, he walked off quickly, donning a worried expression on his face. _The Tenth is mentally strained today… I should try to find Yamamoto first…_

* * *

The brunette made his way slowly to the bank of the river and laid his back against the soft neatly mowed grass. He gave a soft sigh before he closed his eyes, wanting the breeze to blow off every speck of memory from his mind.

"What's on your mind?"

Tsuna's eyes immediately shot open as an orange haired teen appeared lying right next to him on the grass. Startled, he felt himself moving away from the male.

"HIIIE! I'm sorry…"

"What're ya sorry about? It's not as if I own this area." The teen replied in an amused tone and held out his hand. "The name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah… my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hnn… so I guess this means we're friends, huh?"

Tsuna blinked twice, hard. _This guy is probably a newbie in this area. If he knows that I'm actually pretty pathetic, would he still befriend me?_

"What?"

"Hiie! Eh… I'm fine with being friends with you…"

Ichigo gave a grin. "Well no need to be afraid around me, after all I'm just born looking fierce, that's all…" With that, Ichigo laid back and focused onto the sky. "I guess the both of us are equally tormented by something huh?"

"You're worried about something too?"

"Ahh… well I doubt you understand even if I say so anyway."

The brunette gave him a queer look before his gaze fixated towards a tall looming figure that shadowed over the strawberry.

"Ne, Kurosaki-san, does your worry have anything to do with that shadowy figure looming over you?"

Ichigo's head swerved and in a moment, was directly in front of Tsuna, kneeling and placing both his hands on the latter's shoulder. "You can see Zangetsu old man? Where?" He asked, shaking the young boss vigorously.

"Hii…EE! Kurosaki-san… I… I…!" Tsuna stammered, trying to push away the larger teen.

"Ichigo… can you hear me, Ichigo…"

The orange haired teen slowly let go off his grasp, panting slowly. "I hear ya, old man." He turned to face the man that was still hovering over him. "Zangetsu, I… did I regain back my powers?"

"Calm down, Ichigo. You have to thank the boy there for being able to see me."

"! Huh?"

Zangetsu slowly made his way towards Tsuna and raised out his hand. "Vongola Decimo, you have my gratitude for calling me back when I was about to disappear."

"Eh! How did you… I… eh? EHHHH!"

* * *

"Ahh, Yamamoto! Where have you been? The Tenth was so worried about you!"

The imposter gave Gokudera a laid back grin. "I was in the field the whole time during lunch. Anything?"

"… Nothing…"

* * *

"EHHH! So that means Kurosaki-san is actually a Shinigami?"

"That's right."

"And the one who was after me is also a Shinigami?"

"Yeah."

"That means…" Tsuna suddenly retreated ten yards away literally. "YOU'RE AN ENEMY!"

"That's righ- WAIT! That's not it! I'm a good guy and he's bad!"

"WHO'S HE?"

Reborn face palmed while watching from a distance away. "These two idiots really make a _great _pair."

And thus, these incidents basically summed up what happened on that very special day itself. Well, that is to show that Kurosaki Ichigo would definitely be playing a major role throughout the incident.

"LIKE I SAID, I'M NOT A BAD GUY!"

* * *

_The next day…_

"Reborn! Now I can't tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy. I feel that my hyper intuition is weakening or something!" Tsuna complained to the baby tutor that was strolling beside him.

"Stop that whining, Dame-Tsuna! Besides," the tutor added with a smirk," If your hyper intuition is really starting to weaken, then we seriously need to do more training."

"EHHHH!"

Just then, the two of them spotted a pair of familiar looking teens who, so coincidentally, rushed past the brunette and entered the school gates.

Reborn chuckled in amusement. "It seems like we will have new students enrolling into the school. Namimori Middle must be flourishing because of you."

"REBORN!"

"Alright, here's another new student that will be joining us from today onwards."

Tsuna's jaw dropped immediately as soon as he saw the new student who strutted into the classroom. Well, as for Gokudera, he immediately fell off his chair as soon as he noticed the new student, much to his shock.

Aizen, currently appearing as Yamamoto, gave a smirk before he replaced it with his jovial façade. "Well, the situation must have been pretty bad for them if even he is taking action…"

The new student gave a little smile at the class of crazy fangirls who were squealing and the bunch of boys who were a little jealous that their new student is, well, a hottie. "The name's Ieyatsu Sawada, nice to meet you!"

"Nice going, good boy Gio~" G. poked Giotto from the back. Apparently, the Urahara Shouten ran out of gigais so the lucky G. was able to tease his boss without getting spotted by the other students.

"I'm so going to get back at you when we get back." The blonde muttered from the corners of his mouth.

"I can't hear you~"

"Now, now, it's fun isn't it, Giotto-san?" Asari, the other lucky guy, piqued in.

_Must tolerate. MUST TOLERATE! _The blonde thought to himself.

"THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY HAVING FUN OVER THERE!" Tsuna found himself screaming inwardly at the scene that unfolded just in front of him.

"Eh? Sawada?" One of the males in the class spoke up.

"Now that you mention it, both of them have the same surname… and almost the same features."

"Err… well…" Tsuna stammered.

Giotto immediately rushed over and pulled Tsuna closer to him. Grinning, he said, "We're long lost twin brothers! I went to Italy to study but I came back recently so we haven't seen each other for so long that we nearly forgot about each other!" With that, the blonde tried to insert a fake laugh after he completed his sentence.

_What's with that lame excuse!_

G. and Asari could not help but collapse to the ground laughing at the image of their flustering boss.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Hitsugaya was slightly appalled by the commotion in the classroom and was prepared to raise his voice at them when Akari caught his eye.

"Now that boss, accompanied with two of his most trusted subordinates, is here, I guess it means that the situation is getting really serious huh?"

The young boy glanced downwards. "Yeah… I have a good mind on leaving for Soul Society tomorrow."

"That means I'll be all alone! Damn that's what I hate about you."

"Well, at least you have the company of your… wait, his two most trusted subordinates?" Hitsugaya pointed at the duo who were laughing their heads off.

"Yup, G-san, my trainer, and Asari-san."

"Seriously, if _my _subordinates are like that, I'll roast them."

Akari gave a little wave to G. before continuing. "I always thought Rangiku-san's just like them."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I hope I won't find her slacking off somewhere else while the paperwork piles up in the office… though I have a feeling that it would be a miracle should that happen."

* * *

_I see… the old man really planned out everything… sending the substitute group along with a Captain Class Shinigami and a lower ranked Shinigami… not bad…_

Aizen quickly analysed the situation as he observed every one of them.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi… even if you are protected and you keep your guard on most of the time, I shall strike when your defense is the weakest and by then, I shall be the one who will emerge victorious!_

"Oi, Yamamoto! Mind doing this sum here?"

Aizen got up from his seat and walked towards the blackboard. _The victor… definitely…_

* * *

**FINALLY! -dances around in glee- **

**School's starting soon but we'll try to keep updating as time (and schedule) allows :) **

**Also, we can't wait for the next chapter of KHR and Bleach to be out! Hibari's battle is definitely worth watching (or reading) and Sado-kun's sudden appearance was pretty surprising. **

**P.S. Daemon Spade still gets on our nerves and HIBARI, YOU'D BETTER NOT LOSE!**

**Ciao!**

**Big and Little Seraph**


	17. Chapter 16: The Invincible rescue squad?

**GAAAAH! Haven't been able to upload for such a long time. -cusses and swears at all the holiday assignments and projects piling at home- To top it all, my younger sister, apparently, is busy with the Youth Festival held every two years and is unable to update as well! Thus, -bows down to everyone- I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**Also, seems to be experiencing some problems as well. I can't seem to edit my fanfiction at all and unfortunately yes, that includes uploading as well so... GOMENASAII! :/**

**XxChRiSslexX: Thanks! :D And I want G's voice as my alarm clock too =3= and YESSS to Mukuro's appearance in the latest few chapters. KICK DAEMON'S SS! xP **

** P.S. Reserve a panel for me too if you have one. :P**

**janrockiss: ZOMG YOU'RE RIGHT HE IS ONE OF THEM :DDDDDD Well it's always shown in the anime that even top ranked Shinigamis can't really identify when Aizen's Kanzen Saimin is being activated so basically it would make sense that only Yamamoto's close friends can tell if he is an imposer since they know him much better than the Shinigamis who meet him for the first time.**

** P.S. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! You probably would have killed me over and over again :P**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: It's pretty much meant for slight comical relief ^^ Thanks for commenting :)**

**xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx: It will be revealed in the later chapters ^^ If I reveal it now it would become a spoiler wouldn't it? :P**

** P.S. Thanks! :D**

**AnotherJack: Thanks! :D I'm pretty glad that Ichi and Tsuna got to meet as well. ^^ -strikes off Ichi-Tsuna meeting out of the long list of events that would happen in the story-**

**Mykal Alyssa: Thanks! :D If it isn't funny it would become a little monotonous wouldn't it? :) **

**Alright here's the latest chapter~ Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: The Invincible Rescue Squad, I think?

"Oh, Tsu-kun, I see you brought a new friend home today."

"Ahh… Sawada-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Giotto couldn't help but gag at the way he's acting. After all, _he _was the one who started the bloodline of the Sawada family and calling a descendent with an honorific wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Nevertheless, based on several hundreds of years of experience, he was sure that he could pull through even if Tsunayoshi were to disagre-

"Ne, ne, Tsuna ! Why does that guy look so much like you?"

Oh, right, the little cow kid. Giotto mentally slapped himself as soon as he realized his mistake.

"Now that you mention it…" Nana's gaze reciprocated from her son and the outsider. "My! The two of you really look alike. Are you somehow related with us? I've never seen you before."

"Of course you haven't, I've been dead for more than four hundred years already." The blonde muttered to himself. "Ah, as far as I heard from my aunt, we are distant relatives," he added with a small gentle smile. He then exchanged glances with his great-great-great grandson who, obviously, looked almost exactly like him, adding on the fact that both of them appear to be of the same age…

"So, Sawada-san, may I stay at your house temporarily since you are my only relative in Japan?"

"Why, of course! Make yourself at home!" The mother replied jovially. "Tsu-kun, your cousin's a really nice person."

If only he is my cousin… things wouldn't be so 'not normal'. Tsuna thought to himself as he looked at the blonde who was happily unpacking his bag in the guest room. Sighing to himself, he trudged his way back to his own room.

"Gio, are you sure you're going to stay here. I mean, the room's obnoxiously small." G. wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Don't complain so much, G.. There's free food and free lodging and…" he pointed towards the small table at the side of the room. "There's a study table there for me to do the paperwork and homework."

Asari gave a slight gasp. "Giotto-san, are you seriously going to do the homework here?"

"Well, since I live here, I should live my life as a normal student right?"

G. shook his head and patted the blonde's head. "Enjoying life here, little one?"

Smacking away G.'s hand in annoyance, Giotto continued to unpack his bag. "I guess I have to rely on you guys to pass the paper work to me." He stared accusingly at the duo and added "Since no one else is capable of doing so or is willing to do so."

"Yes, yes we get it boss~" The red head launched himself and lay on the bed. "This'll be mine!"

"NO! It's MINE!" The blonde screamed while dragging his friend off the bed.

Asari giggled a little at the scene of G. desperately grabbing onto the bed and not letting go. "It's a really peaceful morning."

Reborn, upon observing the trio from outside the room, gave a sigh. "For some reason, they seem to get younger every time I meet them." He turned and walked up the stairs. "Well, let's see how dame Tsuna is doing!"

* * *

"Cloud person."

"Hnn?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at the mist guardian who mysteriously appeared right in front of his table. "Oh, it's you."

"I found the location of rain guardian…"

"According to our records, Yamamoto Takeshi was present for the past few days though." The head prefect flipped through the roll call logs that were stacked neatly at the edge of the desk. He then raised his head and closed his eyes. "Weeelll… ever since you told me that you had an uneasy feeling about the 'Rain Guardian', I've been starting to feel a strange aura being emitted from him." With that, he leaned forward and smiled. "It's the same feeling we got from the man back then right?"

"That's right." She smiled back to him. "So what's our next action?"

"Get in there, bite the guy to death and go."

"Umm, what about Rain Guardian?"

"He can stay there for all I care."

"…" Chrome contemplated the odds of saving Yamamoto after the fight. "Anyway, it's nice to know that you trust me," she added with a smile.

"If I don't trust you, who should I trust then?"

Chrome cocked her head in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." Hibari stood up from his seat. "Let's locate the man first then. I have a score I need to settle with him." He rose out his hand. "Shall we?"

Chrome stared for a moment before she nodded and shyly grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Oi, baseball idiot," Gokudera started the conversation.

Aizen turned around and grinned. "Oh, it's just you. What's up?"

"Mind helping me to complete this sum?"

"Ah… aren't you supposed to be the top student in the school? You should know how to solve it right?" Laughing, Aizen leaned back in his seat.

"Even if I'm the top student, it doesn't mean I know how to do every sum, Baseball Idiot." Gokudera stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone before shoving the worksheet into the latter's arms.

"Oh, this? Piece of cake! Give me a moment, ya?"

Gokudera nodded and left Yamamoto's room. _That Yamamoto there… is an impersonator. If so, that means… _he stopped for a moment, pondering on where he should go before making a dash towards the Namimori Middle.

* * *

"For goodness sake you shouldn't be bringing this here."

"I need my daily supplements you know. I'm still in my growing stage."

"Yeah, yeah. Growing at the ripe old age of 826? I'm impressed."

"I'm not like you! I have a great aspiration!"

"That is…?"

The blonde straightened his arm above his head. "To grow taller. I can't always be the shortest member in the famiglia right? Since I'm the boss and all."

G. facepalmed and sat on the bed when Reborn entered the room. The infant cleared his throat and dragged his disciple by the collar into the room. "Hey, all of you."

"What is it, Reborn-san?"

"Tsuna, stand next to them."

"What for?"

"JUST STAND THERE AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" With a mighty flying kick, Reborn sent his student flying across to the other side of the room. Of course, it is to be expected from the infamous infant who was well known for his ability as a hitman and a tutor.

Tsuna sighed and got up before poising himself next to his ancestor. "Just what are you trying to say… what! WHAT! HIEEEEE!"

* * *

"So I was just saying, WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL HERE, MORONS!" Squalo roared as he trashed the whole room upside down. Still holding onto the fork he had been using ever since mealtime, he waved the miniscule metal object that so contrasts his tall self wildly in the air.

Xanxus, on the other hand, merely propped up his feet on the polished table and appeared to be dozing. Once in a while, he would open his eyes to toss the wine glass that was so conveniently placed at his arm rest at the shark who was screaming his head off. "JUST SHUT IT YOU TRASH!"

"It's a really peaceful day…" Mammon went while continuing to count his money.

* * *

"Ichigo came, didn't he?" Ishida popped the question as the white haired captain was preparing to leave.

"You saw that. I don't have anything to add on."

"But, wouldn't Kurosaki-kun feel bad if we sent him back? I mean, it's not his fault that he lost his powers and all… and he used to be so powerful too…" Orihime sighed as she placed down her embroidery. It became a habit for her, to sew for people important to her. Recently, she sewed a dinosaur on Ishida's backpack that he cried for joy, or so she thought.

Chad then looked up. "By the way, where's Yoruichi-san?"

"Probably stalking the Primo or something," Hitsugaya added in a monotonous voice. "I'm leaving."

Akari gave a little wave to him. "See you around~!"

"By the way,"

The residents in the room all turned their at tention to the captain. "Be wary of Decimo's Rain Guardian. For some reason something doesn't seem right but I just can't tell what it is."

* * *

"HI-BA-RI!" Ryohei screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO THE EXTREME?"

"Nothing that would interest you now get out of the way!" With a sharp jerk, Hibari flung his tonfas before the Sun Guardian, who side-stepped just in time to dodge the attack. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei turned only to face the retreating figures of both the Cloud Guardian and the Mist Guardian. Puzzled, he turned away only to be greeted by an "Offf" and an "OUCH!" following the collision he had with the Storm Guardian.

"Damn it, don't you have eyes?" Gokudera picked himself from the ground and raced off after the duo. "HIBARI YOU BS**** WAIT UP!"

"What on earth is going on here to the extreme?"

* * *

-tra la la one two three- I do wonder what Tsuna's reaction means~

**Seems like I made another cliffhanger again! -shot- Well, seems that this chapter turned out to be a comical chapter with a little progress _ so I guess I'll let on a little slip of what's going to happen next... To those who don't like spoilers, WARNING! :X**

**Hibari Vs Aizen (probably going in parts); Reason for Tsuna's reaction; Ichigo's little pep talk with Zangetsu etc etc etc.**

**Hopefully I can update this story soon :) School's been really busy!**

**I guess it's toodles for now~**

**Big Seraph**


End file.
